NARUTO SPEED : most wanted
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: *Chapter10: Sai menantang Sakura. zetsu mengakui kehebatan drift Sakura. Deidara menantang Sakura balap lebih awal yang penuh dengan action dan sebuah kejadian 'fatal'. Bagaimana selanjutnya?. Race Scend. Gomen, ada kesalahan ketik. R&R please?
1. Prolog

Seorang anak perempuan kecil 7 tahunberambut pink bernama Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan bersama orang tuanya. Mereka berjalan bersama di trotoar. Sakura melihat 3 buah mobil mengebut dijalan.

"Ayah, itu apa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh itu. Itu adalah Street Racer. Tetapi mereka illegal karena melakukannya dijalanan. Jadi Polisi selalu mengejar mereka." jawab Ayah Sakura.

"Jadi begitu. Hebat ya mereka. Kalau aku besar, aku ingin menjadi seorang Street Racer." batin Sakura.

* * *

**NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Cherlovet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston wartin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha.**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

* * *

12 tahun kemudian.....

* * *

Disebuah jalan di kota Otogakure.

Ngoong.

Ngoong.

Sebuah balapan liar akan dimulai. Pesertanya ada 4. Salah satunya adalah seorang berambut pink, bernama Sakura. Ia mengendarai Nissan Sky-line GTR berwana biru stripe putih. Sedangkan 3 lainya adalah teman Sakura yang berambut Kuning panjang bernama Ino dengan Nissan fairlady 360z abu-abu dengan gambar Laba laba, Yuura dengan Mazda Rx-7 berwarna kuning bertuliskan "FUCK YOU." dibagian samping, dan Zaku dengan Toyota Supra berwana merah dengan stripe naga.

"Siap dan Mulai." kata Seorang berambut kuning pirang bernama Naruto memulai balapan.

Khikkk.

Balapan dimulai. Zaku urutan pertama, disusul Sakura kedua, Ino ketiga, Yuura keempat.

"Kita lihat kemampuanmu, Sakura." kata Zaku. Seraya memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 85 km/jam. Sakura berusaha menyalip dari sisi kiri,

Tikungan pertama kekiri.....

Power slide beraksi. Zaku di sisi luar tikungan sehingga Sakura menyalipnya di sisi dalam tikungan. Sementara Ino berusaha menyalip Yuura diposisi posisi tiga dan empat.

Jalan lurus kedua.....

Karena jalannya lurus mereka memacu mobilnya hingga kecepatan lebih dari 100 km/jam. Sakura melihat spion belakangnya. Dilihatnya mobil Toyota Supra Zaku berusaha mencari celah untuk mencuri posisi pertama, sedang Ino dan Yuura berada dibelakang.

"X1*8§#(?). Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku." kata Yuura.

"Dasar." kata Ino. Kemudian menabrak demper belakang Rx-7 Yuura. "Hey." teriak Yuura.

Tikungan kedua sekaligus terakhir......

Para Street Racer itu segera memacu kencang tunggangannya. Zaku sudah berada disisi kanan Sakura.

Dijalan lurus melewati jembatan angkat........

Ino berhasil menyalip Yuura (yang berteriak tak jelas).

Sementara itu.......

"Ok ini sa'atnya." kata Naruto.

"Baik." kata temanya. Dia menarik tuas yang membuat jembatan (yang akan dilalui) terangkat keatas membuat suatu jumpingan(?).

Di balapan......

Sakura berusaha menyalip Zaku dari sisikiri. Tetapi mereka berdua melihat jembatan didepan mereka terangkat. Zaku langsung menyalakan Nitrousnya.

Wush.

Mobil Zaku melaju kencang, sedang Sakura hanya mengikutinya dibelakang sambil menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyalakan Nitrous. 200 km/jam. 5 meter sebelum jembatan. Sakura menyalakan Nitrousnya. Mobil Supra(Zaku) dan Skyline(Sakura) melompat keudara setelah melewati jembatan.

"Ohhh..." teriak Zaku.

"Wuhuuu..." teriak Sakura.

Zaku tidak menyadari mobil Sakura diatasnya.

BRAK.

Mobil Sakura mendarat dengan lancar. Berbeda dengan Zaku, mobilnya mendarat tidak selancar Sakura. Roda depan kiri Supranya mengalami patah As sehingga menimbulkan percikan api yang membuat mobilnya tidak bisa dikendalikan dan menabrak papan reklame.

Sementara itu......

Nissan 360z Ino mencapai puncak top Speednya disusul Yuura dengan Rx-7nya. Mereka telah dekat dengan jembatan. Ino langsung menyalakan Nitrousnya, sedang Yuura langsung berhenti karena takut melompat dari jumpingan jembatan itu.

Wush.

Mobil Ino melompat.

"Ini yang disebut kesenangan." teriak Ino.

Brak.

Mobil Ino mendarat dengan demper depan dahulu. Tetapi mobil Ino masih bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

Sakura mencapai finish pertama, sontak orang yang berada disitu mengerumuni Sakura. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sementara itu.....

Ino akhirnya mencapai finish, dia keluar mobil. Dan melihat bagian depan mobilnya rusak.

"Oh, Sial... sial." katanya.

Sakura menerima uang hadiah dari Naruto. Sakura menerimanya.

"Kuberikan seperempat untukmu." kata Sakura memberikan seperempat uangnya ke Naruto.

"Ini yang dinamakan Kawan sejati." kata Naruto. Sontak orang orang disitu berteriak gembira.

Sakura bersandar dimobilnya. Seorang lelaki berkulit putih bersih menghampirinya.

"Selamat Sakura." kata Sai nama orang itu.

"Terima kasih." kata Sakura.

"Tetapi, kau harus segera pergi. Lihatlah." kata Sai sambil menunjuk Polisi yang datang membawa mobil Cerlovet Corvette z06R.

Wuuuiiiuuu.

"Polisi ? Gawat." kata Sakura.

Sakura langsung masuk kemobilnya, begitu juga semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Kalian ditangkap !" kata seorang Polisi dari microphone-nya.

Semua orang yang berada disitu kabur membawa mobilnya.

Sakura dengan Skylinenya melaju menuju ke arah jalan tol. Melaju dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam di jalan tol. Dia melihat spion, ada 5 Polisi yang mengejarnya.

"Sial..!" gerutu Sakura.

"Kau yang dimobil itu berhenti." kata salah satu Polisi.

"Berhenti ? Dikira aku ini orang bodoh ?" batin Sakura. "Akan kugiring kalian ketempat yang tidak kalian suka."

Sakura membelokkan kemudinya dia keluar tol dan menerobos pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kawat besi. "Mereka masih mengikuti ? Dasar." guman Sakura dalam hati. Dia memacu mobilnya melewati sebuah jalan tidak beraspal. Diikuti oleh kelima Polisi tadi.

"Kalau gitu…………" kata Sakura.

Sakura membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah jembatan tua yang membentuk Jumpingan karena tinggal setengah. "Maju….." teriak Saukura dengan menyalakan nitrousnya.

Wush sakura berhasil melewatinya. Begaimana dengan polisi ? mereka berhenti Karena tahu jalan itu hanya dapat dilewati oleh mobil dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam. Dan mereka hanya mengerutu. "Sialan.'

Sakura lolos dari polisi kemudian kembali menuju kembali kerumahnya.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya

Dia memarkir mobilnya digarasi rumahnya. Membuka pintu rumah. Meletakkan kunci mobilnya di pinggir Televisi diruang tengah. Menuju kamar, lalu berbaring untuk tidur.

Ia kembali terbangun Hpnya bunyi. Diambilnya Hp itu, INO Calling……….

"Ada apa sih Ino ? mau balapan lagi ?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan Sakura. datanglah kebengkelAda informasi khusus buatmu." jawab Ino.

"Informasi apa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Pokoknya kau datang kesini, OK ?" kata Ino.

"BAAAIIIIIKKK......" jawab Sakura.

"Ok, see you bye." kata Ino sambil menutup telepon.

"Dasar, ngganggu orang tidur aja." gerutu Sakura.

* * *

**Chap 1 selesai….**

**Dikit ya ? Maklum baru chap awal he…he…. **

**Tapi yang penting Review-nya para Readers please.**

**Arigatou.**


	2. Move it

Walaupun malas. Sakura tetap bangun. Setelah mandi. Ganti pakaian Kaos Oblong berwarna biru bertuliskan "The Queen of Street Racer." celana blue jeans dan memakai topi merah. Ia mengambil kunci. Menuju garasi. Masuk ke Skyline-nya dan mengemudikannya dengan ngebut menuju bengkel Ino.

Setelah sampai...

"Hai Sakura. Pa kabar ? Ngantuk ya." tanya Ino.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu gangguin tidur orang." jawab Sakura.

"Ma'af ma'af." kata Ino.

"Nggak usah basa basi , to the point aja. Emang ada apa ?" kata Sakura sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Ini masalah serius. Sepertinya kau harus pindah dari kota ini." kata Ino cemas.

"Emang kenapa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau ingat 5 polisi yang tadi mengejarmu ? Mereka telah ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu. Besok mereka berlima akan menggrebek rumahmu." jawab Ino.

"Darimana kau dapat informasi itu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari Naruto. Dan sekarang kau pulang. Kemasi barang barangmu dan kembali kesini. Naruto juga akan kesini." kata Ino.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." kata Sakura.

"Hati hati." kata Ino.

Sakura bergegas menuju mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya untuk pulang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

* * *

**NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Cherlovet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston wartin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha, Ford, Nissan.  
**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

**........................................................................  
**

**CHAP 2 : MOVE IT  
**

**..............................................................................................................  
**

Setelah hampir 1,5 jam...

"Sakura lama banget sih." gerutu Ino.

Khikk.

Mobil Sakura telah sampai. Terlihat gadis bertubuh langsing itu keluar dari mobil.

"Lama banget sih." kata Ino.

"Ma'af. Karena jarak rumahku jauh. Jadi kita pergi kemana ?"

"Ke kota Konoha yang katanya banyak street racernya, dan menurut kabar yang beredar. Disana ada orang yang dijuluki the King of Street Racer." jelas Ino.

"Menarik." kata Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, bawaanmu sepertinya banyak dan bagasimu penuh. Bagaimana kalau kau taruh barang barangmu ke Exs Escalade-ku aja." kata Ino.

"Ok." kata Sakura. Kemudian Sakura memindahkan barang barang yang ada dibagasi Skyline-nya kemobil Exs Escalade Ino.

"Selesai. Tapi dimana Naruto ?" tanya Sakura. Belum satu menit setelah Sakura selesai bertanya, Naruto datang dengan Silvia Aero k'9 berwarna merah miliknya.

"Ma'af terlambat. Hehe." kata Naruto keluar dari mobil.

"Makanya jangan pelupa gitu. Kebiasaan." kata Ino.

"Kan udah bilang M-A-A-F, ma'af." kata Naruto sambil mengeja kata ma'af.

"Udah jangan bertengkar kayak gitu. Ayo bersiap-siap" kata Sakura melerai.

"Yoi !" kata Ino dan Narutn berdua kompak.

"Oh ya Ino. Terus kita akan tinggal dimana ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang aja. Kita akan tinggal disebuah bangunan kosong yang telah disediakan temannya Naruto untuk kita. Jadi nanti Naruto yang didepan." kata Ino.

"Ok, ayo berangkat." kata Sakura. Mereka bertiga masuk kemobil masing-masing. Naruto berada didepan sebagai penunjuk jalan diikuti Sakura dan Ino.

* * *

Setelah sampai diperbatasan Konoha. Tepatnya disebuah perempatan kebetulan sa'at (Trafic light) lampu merah.

Mereka bertiga dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sebuah mobil Ford Mustang Gt, Mercedes Mc-laren Slr, dan Toyota Supra. Sedang melaju kencang dengan kecepatan 250 km/jam. Dan diikuti 10 mobil polisi yang bermerek Pontiac GTO mengejar mereka.

"Siapa mereka ?" batin Sakura.

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga." kata Ino.

"Bangunannya kecil ya. Cocok untuk berembunyi dari kejaran polisi." kata Sakura.

"Akan kupanggilkan temanku." kata Naruto sambil mengambil hp Nokia 6600i miliknya untuk menelpon temannya.

Tuut.

Tuut.

Tuut.

"Halo, Naruto. ada apa ?" tanya teman Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru. Kami sudah sampai nih, cepat kesini." kata Naruto.

"Ah, merepotkan. Kenapa ndak besok saja ? Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku akan kesana. Tunggu disitu." kata temannya yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Ok." kata Naruto sambil menutup telpon.

"Sakura, Ino. Kalian tunggu sebentar. Temanku itu sebentar lagi datang." kata Naruto.

"OK." jawab mereka berdua.

* * *

Setelah 30 menit.

* * *

Shikamaru akhirnya datang dengan membawa Mazda Rx-8 merahnya.

"Shikamaru, lama banget sih ?" kata Naruto kesal. Membuat Ino dan Sakura yang tertidur dimobilnya masing-masing terbangun.

"Kalau gitu kalian masuk." kata Shikamaru sambil memencet sebuah remote dari mobilnya dan membuka gerbang bangunan yang akan dia tinggali bersama Sakura dan Ino sementara.

"Silahkan masuk." kata Shikamaru. Naruto, Sakura dan Ino masuk kedalam serta Shikamaru.

"Wah luas sekali, ruangan ini bisa menampung 5 buah truck kontainer." kata Ino kagum.

"Kalau kalian mau istirahat kamarnya ada dilantai 2, tapi cuma ada 2 kamar. Sedangkan, kamar toilet ada dibelakang." kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Kami mengerti !" kata Naruto.

"Oh ya. Besok malam aku datang lagi, aku akan mengajak kalian melihat street racer ala Konoha. Dan jangan lupa tutup gerbangnya, tombol penutupnya ada disebelah sekering." kata Shikamaru.

"Yosh !" jawab mereka bertiga. Shikamaru pergi.

"Ayo kita Istirahat. Kalian berdua tidur dikamar sedangk....." Naruto berhenti berkata karena Sakura memotong pekataannya. "Kalian saja yang tidur dikamar. Kan kalian yang mengajakku kesini, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih." jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana Sakura ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dimobil saja." kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kami istirahat dulu. Selamat istirahat Sakura." kata Ino. Sakura menuju Skyline-nya dia tidur dikursi belakang. "Selamat tidur." katanya.

Tanpa disadari mereka bertiga, seorang... Bukan tiga orang memperhatikan mereka dari luar bangunan tersebut. Tepatnya diseberang jalan. Mereka mengendarai Ford Mustang GT hitam stripe Bola api, Mercedes Mc-laren Slr full black mettalic, Toyota Supra yellow .

"Benar itu mereka ?"

kata pengemudi Supra.

"Ya, benar." kata Pengemudi Mc-laren.

"Kalau begitu kau taruh surat itu dipintu bangunan itu." kata Pengemudi Mustang.

"Ok, Sasuke." kata Pengemudi Supra. Dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengendap-gendap menuju pintu bangunan dan menaruh selembar surat disitu. Setelah selesai dia kembali ke mobilnya.

"Ok, semua beres." kata Pengemudi Supra.

"Terima kasih, Madara." kata Sasuke.

"Sama sama Sasuke." jawab Pengemudi Supra yang bernama Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.....

* * *

Ino sudah bangun. Dia membuka pintu gerbang.

Srek.

Sebuah kertas beramplop jatuh.

"Dari siapa ?" kata Ino.

Ino mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku harus memberitahu Sakura." Kata Ino. Dia bergegas menuju mobil Sakura.

"Sakura Bangun !!!!!!!!!!" kata Ino mengguncang ngguncankan tubuh Sakura.

"Ada apa sih ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lihat ini." Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan amplop yang dibacanya tadi. Sakura meraihnya dan membacanya.

"Apa ?" kata Sakura kaget. Bagaimana isi amplop tersebut ?

Ini dia tulisannya :

* * *

Apakah anda Sakura Haruno the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure ?

Kalau ya temui aku di pabrik bekas di selatan Konoha, aku mau menentangmu balapan. Sore ini.

Jika kau memang berani, kesinilah atau kalau kau tidak berani berarti kau harus pergi dari kota ini.

Tertanda

The King of Street Racer.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pengemudi Ford Mustang GT Black Stiker Bola api

Ket:Sendiri saja jangan bawa teman.

* * *

"Dimana kau menemukannya ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Didepan pintu gerbang. Kita harus bertindak cepat." Jawab Ino.

"Jadi ini pengemudi Mustang yang tadi malam kulihat. Menarik." Batin Sakura. Oke

ayo kita bersiap. Lebih baik kita perbaiki dulu mobilku." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Ok." Jawab Ino.

"Ada apa sih ?" Tanya Naruto yang baru bangun.

"Kau juga ikut men-servis mobilku." Kata Sakura.

"Eh ? Okelah." Jawab Naruto dengan agak tidak mengerti.

* * *

**Chap 02 slesai.**

* * *

**Maaf gak bisa Balas review karena ini terburu buru. pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah review**

**Saya butuh beberapa OC untuk menjadi character pemeran Blaclist 4 sampai 15 berikut mobilnya. Bagi para Reader bila mempunyai usul OC untuk blacklist 4 sampai 15 tolong disampaikan lewat review ya. Please…**

**Sampaikan seperti berikut**

**Nama : ..............................................**

**Umur : ..............................................**

**Alamat Rumah : ..............................................**

**Tempat Favorit Balapan : ..............................................**

**Mobil : ..............................................**

**Blacklist ke : ..............................................**

**Dibutuhkan segera OCnya ya.**

**Arigatou….**


	3. Start Race Part 01

"Yos selesai." kata Sakura.

"Ok." kata Ino.

Setelah 3 jam. Akhirnya tuning engineer selesai.

"Hei dari tadi kutanya, emang ada apa ?" kata Naruto kesal. Memang sa'at tuning tadi dia tanya terus, tapi nggak ada yang jawab.

"Hn. Karena kau penasaran, akan kuberitahu. Aku ditantang balapan Sore ini. Tetapi sipenantang mengatakan kalau aku harus datang sendirian. Kau tahu penantangnya ?" kata Sakura.

"Siapa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Si King of Street Racer of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan kupikir ini menarik." jawab Sakura.

"Aku mendukungmu." kata Naruto mengacungkan jempol.

"Terima kasih." kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau mandi dan bergegaslah berangkat karena sekarang sudah mau sore." kata Ino.

"Ok."

* * *

**NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Cherlovet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston wartin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha, Ford, Nissan.  
**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

**........................................................................  
**

**CHAP 3 : Start Race Part 01  
**

* * *

Selesai mandi.....

Sakura memakai baju merah lengan pendek dan celana black jeans serta memakai bandu merah dikepalanya.

"Sa'atnya berangkat." batin Sakura. Ia memasuki Skylinenya. "Aku berangkat." kata Sakura. "Hati hati." kata Ino dan Naruto. Sakura memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Melihat Sakura sudah jauh. Naruto menelpon seseorang dari Hpnya.

"Kau awasi dia, ya ? Aku takut terjadi apa apa !" kata Naruto.

"OK."

* * *

Sakura mengendarai Skylinenya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah berada disebuah jalan yang pas disebut Terowongan. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ia diikuti seseorang yang mengendarai Cerlovet Cobalt SS blue standart.

* * *

Setelah sampai di suatu jalan satu arah dia telah sadar bawa dia diikuti. Dia melihat spionnya.

"Kenapa tu Cobalt ngikuti aku ?" batin Sakura.

Sampai di sebuah perempatan Traffic light. Sakura dicegat sebuah mobil polisi merek Cerlovet Corvette Z06 Rally warna Hitam dengan Stiker body flame jenis 25. Sakura berhenti mendadak. "Sial. Kenapa ada polisi itu ?" batin Sakura. Sakura melihat spion. "Cobalt itu hilang ?"

Dua orang polisi keluar dari Corvette itu. Satunya seorang laki laki berambut Perak dengan penutup muka dan seragam polisi Konohanya serta pistol M4 dipinggangnya. Dan satunya perempuan berambut hitam pendek dan diikat keatas, serta jaket dibuka lengkap dengan seragam polisinya konoha dan Pistol P99 dipinggannya. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sakura.

"Wow...wow...wow... Salam kenal. Sakura The Queen of Street Racer Otogakure." kata polisi laki laki.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, to the point aja." kata Polisi perempuan.

"Hah, jangan mengaturku Anko." kata Polisi laki laki yang namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi.

"Ok. Terserahlah." kata Polisi perempuan yang namanya adalah Anko.

"Ok (melirik Sakura) Sakura, siapa yang tidak tahu namamu, namamu sangat terkenal dikepolisian provinsi ini. Dan kau tahu bahwa Street Racer illegal dilakukan ? Oleh karena itu sebagai polisi aku harus menangkapmu, kau mau ?" kata Kakashi dengan santai.

"Jika aku tak mau." kata Sakura.

"Dengan terpaksa aku harus memaksamu !" kata Kakashi sambil membuka pintu mobil Sakura dan memperlihatkan pistolnya yang berarti dia serius. Tetapi.....

"Masuk. Masuk. Pusat kepada Kakashi-Anko." suara dari radio polisi Anko. "Ya, ada apa ?" tanya Anko menjawab panggilan itu. "Ada perampokan di Jalan hokage no. 300. Dimohon cepat kesana." suara radio itu. Kakashi mendengar perkataan itu.

Brak.

Pintu mobil Sakura ditutup dengan keras oleh Kakashi. Sepintas Sakura melihat emosi kekecewaan dimuka dua polisi itu. Anko dengan exspresi marah berlari kemobil Kakashi. Kakashi yang terdiam lalu melirik Sakura.

"Kau mungkin lolos hari ini, tapi... Kau tidak akan lolos lagi selama kau masih dikota ini." kata Kakashi. Dia berdiri tegak dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dan berjalan sambil menggores mobil Sakura dengan bunyi yang merisihkan.

Khiiiiikk.

Kakashi masuk kemobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Untung saja." batin Sakura. Dia menancap gas dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Saat melewati sebuah jalan dekat sebuah hotel, dia melihat sebuah Toyota Supra parkir disitu. Dia berhenti sambil mengamati mobil itu. Dia ingat dengan Toyota Supra yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba.....

Toyota Supra tersebut melaju kencang, berputar dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Setelah dipinggir mobil Sakura. Pengemudi Supra itu menurunkan kaca jendela pintu kiri mobilnya. Terlihat sesosok Manusia(kalo jin aneh kan ?) yang berotot, kekar memakai kaos merah tanpa lengan dan celana Hitam serta Slayer biru dikepalanya.

"Kau mau bertemu Sasukekan ?" kata Pengemudi Supra itu.

"Eh ? Kenapa kau tahu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu sebelum menghadapi Sasuke." jawab Pengemudi Supra yang bernama Itachi itu.

"Lalu, kita mulai dari mana ?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita mulai dari Sini, finishnya di Pabrik bekas Selatan Konoha. Kita Start setelah lampu itu berwarna hijau." jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk Traffic Light yang baru berwana merah didepannya.

"Ok." kata Sakura.

Ngoong.

Ngoong.

Ngoong.

Suara mobil mereka.

* * *

Sakura "Nissan Skyline GTR" VS Itachi "Toyota Supra"

* * *

Traffic Light Hijau.

Khik.

Skyline Sakura dan Supra Itachi melaju kencang. Mereka berdua saling beradu.

Tikungan pertama...

Itachi mendahului dengan teknik andalannya "DRIFT". Sementara Sakura hanya bisa power slide-saja. Jarak Itachi dan Sakura sudah 10 meter.

"Jadi ini kemampuan khas Street Racer Konoha yang terkenal itu." batin Sakura.

Khik.

Dengan lincah Sakura melewati satu demi satu mobil mobil dijalan(kebetulan sa'at itu jalanan lagi ramai). Dia terus berusaha menyusul Itachi, tapi karena masih kurang ahli menguasai jalan diKonoha, Sakura agak kesulitan.

Tikungan kedua 90 derajat kekiri.....

Sakura punya kesempatan untuk menyalip Itachi. Dengan kekuatan 96537 RPM yang sama dengan 259 HP(horse power). Sakura menyalip Itachi dengan power slide. Mobil Itachi hampir tergelincir kalau saja ia tak menggunakan teknik Slallom. Sakura berada didepan Itachi.

Tikungan ketiga 270 derajat kekanan.....

Melihat tikungan setajam itu Sakura berhenti mendadak dan melaju pelan melewati tikungan SUPER TAJAM itu. Sedang Itachi memakai teknik Slallom dan berbelok dengan mudah. Sakura kagum melihatnya sehingga tanpa sadar ia hampir menabrak pipa pemadam kebakaran dipinggir jalan. Melihat ia tertinggal jauh, Sakura menekan gas sedalam mungkin.

Jalan lurus sejauh 5 KM.....

Saatnya nitrous beraksi. Sakura menyalakan nitrousnya.

Wush.

Menyalip Itachi dengan mudah. Mudah ? Seorang Street Racer ahli tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan. Itachi menyalakan dua Nitrous sekaligus dan menyusul Sakura namun mobilnya kalah Top Speed. Sakura sudah pada kecepatan 250 km/jam, sedangkan Itachi 220 km/jam.

Tikungan terakhir plus tikungan Zigzag yang rumit......

Sakura berbelok mendadak sehingga mobil Sakura hampir terbalik kalau saja Sakura terlambat menginjak rem tangan dan kaki. Kesempatan itu dimanfa'atkan Itachi. Dia nge"DRIFT" dan menyalip Sakura. Tapi naas. Dia mengalami Oversteering karena terlalu cepat. Sakura kembali menyalip Itachi dan akhirnya...

Finish.

"Sial." kata Itachi. Dia melaju pelan ke finish.

Sakura sampai dipabrik bekas yang diminta Sasuke. Dia melaju pelan seraya menuju sebuah gerombolan orang dan mobil ditempat itu diikuti Itachi yang tiba-tiba menyalipnya dengan penuh emosi*kesal.

Itachi berhenti. Sakura juga berhenti. Terlihat orang orang yang ada disana melirik kearahnya. "Pasti mereka semua seorang Street Racer." batin Sakura. Dia melihat Seseorang berambut model ayam(?) diam melirik kearahnya. Sakura mengalihkan penglihatannya ke Itachi yang keluar dari mobilnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Itachi berjalan kearah orang itu.

"Ma'af Sasuke, aku..."

"Shit Up." kata orang yang berambut model ayam yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Jadi ini Sasuke ?" batin Sakura.

Itachi terdiam. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengalahkan kakakku, jadi kaulah the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure ?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kalau ya ? Kaukan yang menantangku ?" tanya Sakura balik.

"hn. Kau betul." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu dimana kita mulai ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sabarlah dulu. Kami ingin melihat kemampuanmu dulu. Karena aku yakin Itachi masih dibawahmu." jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhadapan denganku ?" tanya orang yang berambut hitam pirang dengan memakai kaos Oblong berwarna hitam dan celana coklat gelap.

"Uchiha Madara. Dia adalah Street Racer terkaya di Konoha." kata Sasuke.

"Salam kenal. Jadi ayo kita bertanding." kata Orang yang bernama Uchiha Madara. Tetapi datang sebuah mobil merek Cerlovet Cobalt SS datang.

"Itukan. Mobil yang mengikutiku waktu itu." batin Sakura.

Pengemudi Cobalt itu keluar. Terlihat seorang yang berkulit putih, mata lavender, berambut hitam kebiruan dengan postur tubuh cukup ideal bagi seorang cewek, memakai baju lengan pendek berwana abu-abu keputihan yang hanya menutupi dadanya saja sehingga sisi perutnya terlhat, dan celana jeans mini warna biru. Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat orang itu.

"Cih. Untuk apa kau datang kemari, Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke. Orang yang bernama Hinata itu berjalan dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kabar ?" tanya Hinata.

"Hey. Hinata bukankah kau sudah pergi ke Sunagakure ?" tanya Madara.

"Aku bukan tipe orang seperti kacang yang lupa akan kulitnya." jawab Hinata. "Lagipula aku disini hanya ingin melihat kalian bertanding. Sakura heran dengan pembicaraan itu. Dia kemudian masuk kemobilnya.

"Langsung saja. Kita mulai atau tidak ?" kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa, hah ? Kau ini sedang berhadapan dengan seorang peringkat blacklist tertinggi sekaligus the King of Street Racer diKonoha" kata Itachi.

"Blacklist ?" batin Sakura.

"Diam." kata Hinata menyuruh Itachi diam. Itachi hanya berexspresi "terserah".

"Tunggu dulu. Kan sudah kubilang agar kau menunjukkan kepada kami kemampuanmu dulu. Dan temanku ini menantangmu. Jadi kau hadapi dia dulu. Baru kau hadapi aku." kata Sasuke.

"OK." kata Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian menelepon rekan rekannya.

"Halo ?"

"Hey. Kalian sudah siap ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siap."

"Kalau begitu rintangi perandingan ini hingga finish. Dan jangan lupa rekam pertandingannya. Jika selesai kita bertemu dipinggir pelabuhan." Kata Sasuke.

"Siap."

Sasuke mengakhiri telponnya. Dia melirik kearah teman-temannya.

"Pertandingan akan dimulai. Jadi kita berangkat kepelabuhan." kata Sasuke.

"Oye." teriak mereka. Mereka semua masuk kemobil dan pergi menuju Tempat yang ditentukan. Sasuke kembali melirik ke Sakura. "Ini jalurnya, jangan keliru. Atau kau kalah." kata Sasuke sambil memberi kertas petunjuk. "Aku ingin melihat seberapa kemampuanmu." katanya lagi sambil berjalan dan masuk kemobilnya.

"Aku juga pergi, Sakura." kata Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku ?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." kata Hinata sambil masuk ke-Cobaltnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita mulai Start pada sa'at jarum detik jam di gedung itu sudah berada pada detik 60/ angka 12." kata Madara.

"Ok." jawab Sakura.

9.

Ngoong.

10.

Ngoong.

11.

Ngoong.

12.

Khiiik.

Mereka memulai Start.

* * *

**Chap 3 selesai.....**

**Oh ya ma'af kalo belum munculin race SAKURA VS SASUKE. ohya satu lagi kalo nggak ada usulan OC bagaimana kalo blaclistnya kita kasih Chara Akatsuki ?**

* * *

**Tanks for Review :**

**Asako Ninomiya**

**tenshi_kyuubi**

**Princess Megumi Kisai**

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku**

**plus yang dah Review chap 1.**

* * *

**please Review**

**Arigatou**


	4. Sasuke vs Sakura

Khikkk.

Mereka memulai start.

Karena mobil Madara mempunyai perfomance lebih tinggi dibanding mobil Sakura, Madara berada didepan dahulu disusul Sakura.

Tikungan Zigzag pertama.....

Sakura berusaha menyalip Madara. Saat menikung Sakura melihat kesempatan untuk menyalip Madara karena mobil Mc-laren Slr Madara mengalami oversteerin saat menikung. Sakura maju dengan kencang menjauh dari Madara.

Tikungan masuk tol.....

Sakura menikung dengan mudah sedang Madara berada tepat dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba.....

WHUUUIIIUUU.

3 mobil polisi bermerek Pontiac GTO mengejar mereka. Sontak Sakura dan Madara memacu mesin dengan kecepatan penuh.

* * *

**NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Cherlovet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston wartin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha.**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

* * *

Jalan terpisah.......

Sakura dan Madara terpisah dijalan berbeda. Sakura searah sedang Madara lawan arah. Mereka berdua terus bersaing dengan kecepatan diatas 100 Km/jam.

Tikungan 90 derajat kekiri...

Sakura dan Madara hampir bertabrakan kalau saja Madara tidak menginjak rem. Jalanan yang sepi membuat mereka leluasa membalap. Polisi yang mengejar mereka telah kehilangan jejak.

Brak.

Skyline Sakura diserempet mc-laren Madara. Mobil Sakura hampir menabrak pagar pinggir jalan.

"Jadi ingin main curang ?" kata Sakura.

Tikungan 60 derajat kekiri...

Madara didepan, tetapi Sakura sudah berada di kanannya.

Brak.

Sakura menyerempet Mc-laren Madara sehingga Mc-laren Madara tak terkendali dan menabrak tong sampah dipinggir jalan. "Sial." kata Madara.

Tikungan 90 derajat kekanan...

Sakura sudah berada jauh didepan Madara. Diapun dengan santai melaju.

Garis finish 100 m lagi...

Sakura memacu mobilnya dengan kencang dan.....

Finish.

Sakura mencapai finish.

"Berhasil." kata Sakura.

Sedangkan Madara...

"Siaaaaaaaaalan..!" teriaknya.

Setelah menang balapan melawan Madara. Sakura mengemudi menuju pelabuhan. Terlihat Sasuke dengan Ford Mustang GT-nya sudah siap digaris start bersama Itachi dan gerombolannya.

Sakura berhenti tepat digaris Start.

"Kuharap kau kalah sekarang !" kata Itachi. Yang menjadi pelepas Start adalah Hinata.

Hinata berjalan ke arah mobil Sakura.

"Hai Sakura." kata Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, aku adalah Hinata Hyuga. Aku disini karena temanmu Naruto." jawab Hinata.

"Naruto?" kata Sakura.

"Iya Naruto. Dia menyuruhku memperingatkanmu bahwa Sasuke itu licik, hebat dan nekad. Dan aku ingin memberitahumu juga bahwa balapan ini taruhannya adalah STNK dan mobil. Jadi kau harus serius menghadapi ini. Kuharap kau tidak gugup." jawab Hinata.

"Terima kasih peringatannya." kata Sakura.

"Sekarang serahkan STNK-mu." kata Hinata. Sakura menyerahkan STNK mobilnya. Kemudian menuju ke Sasuke dengan maksud yang sama. "Sekarang serahkan STNK-mu." setelah itu Hinata didepan mobil mereka berdua (SASUSAKU). Dia mulai memberi isyarat.

"Ready? Set up? GO!"

Khikkkk.

Sakura berada didepan, diikuti Sasuke.

Tikungan pertama kearah jalan tol...

Skyline Sakura masuk perseneling 04 (sekitar 130 km/jam). Sedang Sasuke baru perseneling 03 tapi telah pada kecepatan 129 km/jam.

Lalu lintas sedang padat membuat Sakura harus exstra hati-hati, beda dengan Sasuke. Dia dengan lincah mengemudikan Mustangnya melewati lalu lintas yang padat itu.

2 Bundaran tol.....

Ketika akan melalui bundaran tol yang terdiri dari 2 bundaran. Atas(searah) dan bawah(lawan arah). Sakura memilih Atas sedang Sasuke. Meskipun lebih lancar sebelah Atas tetapi jaraknya terlalu panjang dibanding yang bawah. Alhasil, Sakura berhasil didahului Sasuke dengan gampang. Sakura langsung berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

Tikungan zigzag 90 derajat kekanan lalu kekiri.....

Sasuke dengan mudah melewatinya sedangkan Sakura harus exstra waspada karena ia belum pernah menemui tikungan serumit ini.

"Ternyata jauh lebih rumit dari yang kukira." kata Sakura.

Tikungan kekanan 45 derajat.....

Terjadilah hal yang tidak diharapkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

-

Polisi bermerek Porcshe 911 Gt2.

-

Whhhiiiuuu.

Sakura panik, dia menginjak gas terlalu kencang sehingga membuat pemakaian bensin boros. Sasuke dengan santai melewati polisi tersebut.

Tikungan kekiri 60 derajat.....

Polisi semakin banyak yang mengejar.

"Gawat, banyak banget polisinya." kata Sakura. Ia melihat dipinggir Sasuke ada satu mobil polisi.

Brak.

Sasuke menyerempet mobil polisi itu hingga menabrak sebuah mobil yang sedang parkir hingga terbalik.

Disebuah terowongan.....

Ford Mustang Sasuke dan Skyline Sakura bersebelahan. Dibelakang mereka 20 polisi mengejar mereka. Kebetulan lalu lintas disitu ramai. Sasuke memanfa'atkannya. Dia berusaha mengecoh polisi. Karena ada dua jalan(jalan menikung dan lurus, Sasuke berpura-pura menuju ke jalan yang lurus diikuti polisi polisi itu sedangkan Sakura memilih jalur menikung. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berbelok. Dan...

Brak.

20 polisi langsung bertabrakan.

Sakura kagum melihatnya.

Jalan lurus(tidak ada polisi).....

Sakura berhasil menyalip Sasuke. Tetapi dilihatnya Bensin mobilnya tinggal Sedikit. Sasuke berada dibelakangnya seperti mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mobil Sakura.

Tikungan 60 derajat kekanan lalu kekiri.....

Bensin mobil Sakura sudah tinggal 1 liter. Karena mobilnya mengalami kerusakan mesin yang membuat konsumsi bensin menjadi boros(ingat kejadian saat Sakura menekan gas penuh yang membuat bensinnya boros).

2 Tikungan kekanan 90 derajat.....

10 m dari finish.

Blek.

Blek.

Blek.

Mobil Sakura berhenti. Bensinnya habis.

"Sial, kenapa harus saat ini?" kata Sakura kesal. Dia melihat Sasuke telah sampai garis finish.

Sasuke kemudian memutar mobilnya dan menuju Sakura yang masih berada didalam mobil diikuti sebuah mobil derek dan 4 mobil lainnya.

Sasuke turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Hn. Kau kalah! Keluarlah, serahkan kunci mobilmu. Sekarang mobilmu menjadi milikku." kata Sasuke.

Sakura terpaksa keluar dari mobil. Mobil derek(yang mengikuti Sasuke) mulai menderek Skyline Sakura.

"Aku memberi toleransi. Kalau kau ingin mobilmu kembali. Kau harus menghadapi 15 daftar blacklist termasuk aku." kata Sasuke.

"Blacklist ?" tanya Sakura.

* * *

**Chap 4 selesai.**

**..........................................  
**

**Terlalu dikit ? gomen dech.**

**........................................  
**

**Ok inilah daftar blacklist yang sudah saya susun.**

**Blacklist 01 : Sasuke Uchiha. Nissan Skyline**

**Blacklist 02 : Uchiha Madara. Porche 911 GTR**

**Blacklist 03 : Itachi Uchiha. Aston Wartin DB9**

**Blacklist 04 : Ai Johnson (OC review). Mercedes Mc-laren SLR.**

**Blacklist 05 : Pein. Dogde Viper SRT08.**

**Blacklist 06 : Konan. Cerlovet Corvette Z05 R.**

**Blacklist 07 : Kakuzu. Lamborghini Gallardo.**

**Blacklist 08 : Dk (my Oc). Nissan Fairlady 350Z.**

**Blacklist 09 : Hidan. Ford Mustang GT.**

**Blacklist 10 : Zetsu. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII.**

**Blacklist 11 : Orochimaru Mitsubishi Esclipse GT.**

**Blacklist 12 : Kisame. Porche Cayman SS.**

**Blacklist 13 : Tobi. Mazda RX-7.**

**Blacklist 14 : Deidara. Lexus IS300.**

**Blacklist 15 : Sasori. Volkwalgen Golf GTI.**

**Ada yang keberatan? Sampaikan lewat Review ya.  
**

* * *

**answer of Review :**

**- UchiHAruno Sasusaku : Hinata adalah orang yang akan membantu Sakura menghadapi ke 15 blacklist.**

**- Re-L'Fujiki-chan : Makasih atas sarannya.**

**- Asako Ninomiya : Sebenernya sih bingung mau tulis apa, "** UP." atau Shit UP". makasih pemberitahuannya.**

**- AiRyuu Ishida : Makasih OCnya ya.**

**- : hehe. cross kuganti dengan Kakashi karena Kakashi mirip dengan Cross sih*di Rakikri.**

**- Nakamura Kumiko-chan : OK sudah ditulis. dengan tambahan 2 Oc.**

**- : hehe. mirip ya ? saya bingung sih mau bikin opening bagaimana. eh kepikiran itu. ya ditulis aja.**

**- Amethyst is Aphrodite : Makasih Pujiannya*jadi malu.**

**- Haruchi Nigiyama : Hehe. Ok.**

* * *

**Arigatou for Review this Fic.**

* * *

**Please Review  
**


	5. Blacklist Description

"Blacklist?"

* * *

**NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Cherlovet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston wartin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha.**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER 5 : Blacklist Descripsion.**

* * *

Hinata yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tak apa apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba...

"Polisi! Ada polisi." teriak Madara.

Semua yang ada disitu masuk kemobil minus Sakura. Hinata mengajak Sakura masuk kemobilnya tetapi Sakura menolak. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hinata harus pergi tanpa Sakura.

Wiiiuuuiiiuuu.

Mobil polisi bermerek Cerlovet Corvette Z06 Rally, Pontiac GTO dan Ford Everest terlihat.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura sambil menaiki mobilnya.

"Hah. Aku harap kau mau tawaranku tadi karena aku ingin tahu kehebatanmu sebenarnya. Tetapi ingat! Sekali lagi kau kalah maka, mobilmu tidak akan kembali. Hahaha." kata Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Ngengngengngeng.

Polisi berdatangan. Dan salah satu mobil polisi mendekat kearah Sakura. Pengemudinya keluar dari mobil.

"Itu polisi yang tadi?" batin Sakura.

2 Polisi berjalan kearah Sakura dan ternyata mereka adalah Kakashi dan Anko.

"Halo Sakura? Sendirian ya? Hahaha." kata Kakashi.

"Cih. Apa pedulimu?" kata Sakura.

"Hahaha. Mau masuk penjara masih sombong gitu? Anko borgol dia!" kata Kakashi.

"Baik." jawab Anko. Dia lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan memborgolnya. "Hey, dimana mobilmu?" tanya Anko.

"Hn." jawab Sakura.

"Dia kalah. Dan yang kalah akan kehilangan mobilnya. Dan akan jadi pecundang." kata Kakashi.

* * *

15 Hari kemudian...

* * *

Hari bebas Sakura dari penjara. Dia terkena hukuman disiplin selama 2 minggu.

"Akhirnya bebas juga." batin Sakura lega.

Dia berjalan kepinggir jalan sambil menunggu sesuatu.

Ngooong.

Sebuah Cerlovet Cobalt SS melaju kearah Sakura. Setelah sampai didepan Sakura. Dia menurunkan jendela mobilnya.

"Masuk."

"Hn. Lama sekali Hinata." jawab Sakura. Dia masuk kemobil Hinata.

Ngooong.

Cobalt Hinata melaju dengan percepatan 7m/s.

"Apa Naruto dan Ino sudah berangkat?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. 5 hari yang lalu." jawab Hinata sambil terus fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya Naruto menyuruhmu membantuku mengatasi ini?" tanya Sakura.

FLASHBACK.

Dipenjara yang dingin dibalik jeruji besi. Sakura sedang tidur. Tiba tiba dia dipanggil petugas penjara.

"Hai, kau yang bernama Sakura. Ada telepon untukmu." kata petugas itu.

Sakura bangun dengan malas. Diikutinya petugas itu. Setelah sampai ditempat yang dimaksud. Petugas itu menyerahkan sebuah gagang telepon yang berada didinding.

"Ada telepon dari temanmu." kata Petugas itu.

"Hn." Sakura meraih gagang telepon itu.

"Halo?" kata Sakura.

"Hai Sakura, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Naruto?" kata Sakura.

"Hehe. Oh ya Sakura apa kau ditantang bertanding oleh Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Lalu ada apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Begini Sakura. Kau akan bebas 5 hari lagi. Dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menbantumu sekarang. Karena......"

"Karena apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menbantumu lagi."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus pulang mengurusi pekerjaanku. Inopun begitu. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah punya teman untuk menbantumu."

"Hinata?"

"Yap. Betul. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Sakura."

"Hn. Sama sama."

tuut.

End of FLASHBACK.

"Naruto memintaku untuk menbantumu menghadapi si Uchiha itu." jawab Hinata.

"Begitu." kata Sakura.

"Oh ya ini untukmu." kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berisi uang senilai 100.000 yen(nggak pake' dollar).

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu uang hasil kau memenangkan balapan melawan Itachi dan Madara. Dan sekarang gunakan uang itu untuk membeli sebuah mobil baru yang akan kau pakai nanti. Dan ingat belilah mobil yang performanya bagus. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana sekarang" kata Hinata.

"Ok. Hinata."

* * *

15 menit kemudian...

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Hinata.

"Hn." Sakura turun dari mobil.

"Aku akan menunggumu dirumah persembunyianmu." kata Hinata sambil memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Konoha Sport car shop. Tempat jual beli mobil baru maupun bekas." kata petugas penjualan ditoko tersebut.

"Hn. Aku mau lihat lihat dulu." kata Sakura. Dia melihat lihat 50 kendaraan yang diparkir disitu sambil diikuti petugas penjualan.

"Itu." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil sport turner bermerek Lexus. "... Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII mr."

"Oh kebetulan mobil itu harganya agak mahal, sekitar 36.000 yen. Tapi performannya bagus. Mampu menghasilkan tenaga sebesar 278HP." kata Petugas penjualan.

"Ini aku bayar cash. Cepat persiapkan surat suratnya." kata Sakura.

"Baik."

* * *

"Terima kasih telah membeli barang kami."

"Sama sama."

Ngooooong.

Sakura memacu mobil barunya Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII mr barunya.

Setelah 10 menit...

Sakura akhirnya sampai dirumah persembunyiannya. Dilihatnya gerbang telah terbuka. Iapun masuk kedalam dengan mobilnya.

"Welcome, Sakura. Wah kau memilih mobil Evo ya? Seleramu lumayan juga." kata Hinata.

"Hn. Kita langsung saja. Uangnya masih 64.000 yen. Kita pakai buat Tuning up dan modif body." kata Sakura.

"Ok. Tapi kau akan dibantu oleh temanku. Dia sedang dibelakang, sebentar lagi kesini." kata Hinata.

"Dia naik apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Eng... Motor. Mereknya Yamaha R1. Sudahlah, kau mandi dulu. Bau tikus tau." jawab Hinata.

"Ok." kata Sakura. Dia memarkir mobilnya. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi(yaiyalah masa untuk makan).

.....

Next 15 jam-ralat 15 minute.

.....

"Mana orangnya, Hinata?" kata Sakura.

"Itu." jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk seorang laki laki berambut merah pirang yang sedang mengutak atik mobil Sakura.

"Keren juga." batin Sakura.

"Ohya Sakura. Aku harus pulang dahulu. Ada pekerjaan menungguku. Sampai jumpa." kata Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa juga." jawab Sakura.

Hinata masuk ke Cobaltnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan juga Gaara(yang lagi utak atik mobil Sakura).

Setelah Hinata pergi, Sakura menghampiri Gaara.

"Hai, kau yang bernama Gaara salam kenal." kata Sakura.

Gaara menoleh dan berdiri menghadap Sakura.

"Salam kenal. Jadi kau ya, Si Queen of Street Racer itu?" kata Gaara.

"Yap, kau benar. Kata Hinata kau yang akan membantuku melawan 14 BLACKKIST itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Sekarang aku akan memberitahumu karakter Blacklist blacklist itu. Tetapi kita duduk dikursi tamu(?) dulu." kata Gaara.

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura.

Setelah mereka duduk.....

"Oh ya bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana karakter Blacklist itu." kata Sakura.

"Ok. Aku punya buku tentang karakter Blacklist blacklist itu." kata Gaara sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku cetak bertulis Street Racer Legends.

"Didalam buku ini ada daftar biodata dan karakter dari para Street Racer legendaris dan ternama dari dulu sampai sekarang. Termasuk kau!" jelas Gaara.

"Aku..?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Yaiyalah. Kaukan the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure. Wah wah." jawab Gaara.

"Eng... Begitu. Sekarang coba kau jelaskan karakter-karakter BLACKLIST itu." kata Sakura.

"Ok..."

Kemudian Gaara membuka buku tersebut dan menunjuk sebuah gambar.

"Ini namanya Sasori dia adalah blacklist 15. Dia mengendarai Volkwalgen Golf Gti 196HP. Dia ahli balap berlap. Dia biasanya suka balapan di jalan Forest of Dead. Menurut catatan dibuku ini. Dia mempunyai satu kelemahan yang harus bisa kau manfaatkan, Sakura." jelas Gaara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sangat ceroboh. Kau bisa dengan mudah menjebaknya. Sekarang yang kedua." jawab Gaara sambil membalik halaman buku tersebut.

"Ini Backlist 14 namanya Deidara. Dia mengendarai Lexus Is300 215HP. Dia tempat favoritnya untuk balapan adalah di jalan tol Konoha pusat. Kehebatannya adalah memperdaya Polisi. Dan balapan sprint. Dan selanjutnya..." kata Gaara kemudian membalikkan halaman.

"Namanya Obito. Biasa dipanggil Tobi. Dia blacklist 13. Dia mengendarai Mazda Rx-7 276HP. Tempat favoritnya balapan adalah di jalan bertanah Akatsuki. Dia senang balapan Rally ala paris dakar. Ada yang lucu darinya." kata Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia orangnya lugu. Sok baik, padahal dirinya belum tentu baik. Hahahaha, ketawa kalo melihatnya. Apalagi kemana mana selalu bawa topeng." kata Gaara.

"..."

"Ok. Kita lanjut saja(menunjuk gambar). Namanya Kisame. Dia mengendarai Porsche Cayman SS 250HP. Tempat favoritnya balapan adalah jalan ruas masuk pabrik besi Konoha group. Dia Blacklist 12. Ada yang unik darinya. Tinggi badannya 2,05m. Bisa bayangkan betapa tingginya diakan?"

"2m lebih? Berarti aku tidak sampai sebahunya? Tinggikukan hanya 163m." batin Sakura.

"Berikutnya...(membalikkan halaman). Namanya Orochimaru. Dia mengendarai Mitsubishi Esclipse GT 220HP. Blacklis 11. Dia sangat suka dengan ular. Bahkan mobilnya ia beri poster serba ular. Orang yang sangat aneh. " jelas Gaara.

"Wah, ternyata blacklist yang ini orangnya unik." kata Sakura.

"Selanjutnya... Namanya Zetsu. Dia mengendarai kendaraan yang sama denganmu. Yaitu Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII 336 HP. Blacklist 10. Tempat favoritnya balapan dijalan Beach Sourth. Mobilnya berbodi ala kucing. Dia sangat suka dengan yang alami. Bahkan mobilnya itu dia beri biobensin." jelas Gaara.

"Oh."

"Selanjutnya... Namanya Hidan. Dia penganut aliran Jashin. Dan mengendarai Ford Mustang GT 300HP. Blacklist 9. Dia orangnya religius." jelas Gaara.

"Religius?" batin Sakura.

"Selanjutnya... Namanya Takeshi Kimimura. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan DK alias Drift King. Mengendarai Nissan Fairlady 350Z 379HP. Blacklist 8 Ahli teknik Drift. Tempat favoritnya balapan adalah digedung bekas parkir Mall Konoha."

"Sama seperti Itachi." batin Sakura.

"Selanjutnya... Namanya Kakuzu. Mengendarai Lamborghini Gallardo 496HP. Blacklist 7. Tempat favoritnya balapan adalah Tol Konoha-Suna. Dia orangnya bergaya ala arab. Dikenal dengan Blacklist PELIT karena kepelitnya minta ampun." jelas Gaara.

"Blacklist Pelit?" batin Sakura.

"Selanjutnya... Namanya Konan. Satu satunya perempuan didaftar Blacklist. Mengendarai Cerlovet Corvette Z05. Blacklist 6. Dikenal dengan GB. Artinya Girl of Blacklist. Tempat favoritnya balapan dijalan Veteran Konoha." jelas Gaara.

"GB? Hebat juga perempuan ini." batin Sakura.

"Selanjutnya... Namanya Nagato. Atau lebih dikenal dengan Pein. Mengendarai Dogde Viper Srt10 501HP. Blacklist 5. Pacarnya Konan, Blacklis 6. Orangnya unik. Tubuhnya penuh dengan Piercing. Dari wajah sampek kaki."

"Piercing?" batin Sakura.

"Selanjutnya. Ai Johnson. Dipanggil Aj. Mengendarai Mercedez Mc-laren black 741HP. Blacklist 4. Tempat Favorit balapan adalah jalan Tol Pusat Konoha. Dijuluki dengan FB(bukan Facebook tapi) alias Fast of Blacklist. Karena kecepatan mobilnya mengalahkan F1." jelas Gaara.

"Selanjutnya... "

"Berhenti untuk Blacklist 3, 2, dan 1 aku sudah kenal. Aku mau tanya. Apa ketiganya bersaudara?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Sasuke dan Itachi kakak beradik. Sedang Madara adalah Paman mereka. Madara mengendarai Aston Wartin DB9. Itachi mengendarai Porche 911 GT. Dan Sasuke selalu berubah ubah. Ia selalu mengendarai mobil yang ia dapat dari hasil balapan. Dan sepertinya sekarang ia mengendarai Skyline-mu" jawab Gaara.

"Okelah. Sepertinya akan seru." kata Sakura.

Gaara menutup buku itu. Dan menatap Sakura.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau kira, Sakura." kata Gaara.

"Eng?"

"Balapan ini punya resiko besar. Seperti bila kau kalah menghadapi blacklist tersebut maka, kau bisa menjadi makanan mereka." jawab Gaara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat dirimu. Kau itu perempuan. Mereka pasti menginginkan ragamu yang seksi itu. Dan membuat taruhan apabila kau kalah maka, kau akan tidur denganku. Kau paham?" kata Gaara.

"Jadi, apabila aku kalah. Aku akan dijadikan pelacur, begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tebakanmu benar. Dan mungkin hanya berlaku 13 blacklist saja. Blacklist 13 dan 6 tidak pernah taruhan seperti itu. Ingatlah itu." jelas Gaara.

"Baik."

"Oh ya. Kita mulai membedah mobil Evomu itu, siap?" kata Gaara.

"Siap." jawab Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menservice mobil Evo Sakura. Tetapi sebelumnya...

Gaara menelepon seseorang untuk membawakan perlengkapan modif.

"Halo, tolong bawakan barang yang kusebutkan ini ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Baik. Apa saja, tuan?"

"Catat baik baik. Pelek RacingHartWheels 5 buah ukuran 20', Ban Pirelli 20 buah, Suspension merek HKS, Spoiler Carbon Banshee, Hood Carbon model Speed, Engine racing merek Rays Engine, Roof Carbon model Air, Turbo merek Jet-spoon, Nitrous merek NOS 2 botol ukuran sedang lengkap dengan selangnya, Transmision Racing merek Blitz. Itu untuk

perfomance. Sudah kau catat?" kata Gaara.

"Sudah, tuan. Masih ada lagi tuan?"

"Ada. Bawakan aku 1 set beserta alat semprot Car mobil Custom warna biru ya?" kata Gaara.

"Baik tuan. Pesanan akan saya kirim."

Telepon berakhir.

"Siapa yang kau telpon, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, hanya bengkel langgananku." jawab Gaara.

"Oh."

30 menit later(?)...

Sebuah Truck Tronton parkir didepan Rumah persembunyian Sakura. Kemudian Gaara menginstruksikan kepada sisopir untuk membawa trucknya kedalam rumah.

"Akhirnya datang. Ayo sekarang kita bongkar muatan." kata Gaara.

Akhirnya Sopir truck dan temannya membongkar muatan truck tersebut.

15 menit Later(?)...

"Ini uang pembayarannya. Terimakasih, Hiashi-sama." kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan uang 50000 yen dari Sakura ke sopir bernama Hiashi itu.

"Sama-sama." jawab Hiashi.

Gaara kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Ayo mulai."

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

Chap depan : Try Out(Sakura VS Gaara).

* * *

Tanks For Rev Chapter 04 :

Asako_Ninomiya

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Haruchi Nigiyama

The Killer Smile

(N/A: Gomen gak bias bales Review. Hehe)

* * *

Yeah. Akhirnya bisa Update. Hehe.

Gomen kalo updatenya lama. Soalnya banyak kendala sperti nggak ada waktu kewarnet, Hp yang kupakai buat ngetik rusak, dan lainnya. Gomen ya

*Reader:udah lama, dikit lagi.

Ya gomen dong. Hehe. Ya udah kalo gitu saya minta Reviewnya dari para Reader, Ok?

Arigatou.

1 yen : Rp 1200,-


	6. Sakura VS Gaara In turnamen

"Hoah. Ngantuk sekali." kata Sakura. Dia kemudian berbaring dikursi panjang yang ada disitu. Dia memandang Gaara yang tertidur sambil bersandar disamping mobil. Sepertinya kelelahan. Maklum, 5 jam memreteli satu mobil bukanlah seperti sepeda motor. Butuh ketelitian dan kesabaran untuk melakukannya. Kemudian Sakura berdiri dan pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan.

* * *

**NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Cherlovet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston wartin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha.**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Chapter 6: Sasuke VS Gaara(In turnamen).**

**Read and enjoy it.**

* * *

Setelah 15 menit belanja makanan ditoko sebelah. Sakura langsung masuk dan menuju ruang dapur.

Tiba tiba ia melihat Gaara sudah terbangun. Gaara memandangi barang bawaan Sakura.

"Kamu beli makanan, ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Iya. Soalnya belum sempet masak." kata Sakura.

"Eng baiklah. Masuk, kita makan bersama." ajak Gaara.

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan kesofa dan mereka membuka dan memakan makanan yang dibeli Sakura. 2 Pop mie, 4 ayam Kfc, dan 2 bungkus Nasi goreng.

"Kau beli pakek duit itu ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya." jawab Sakura.

Setelah beberapa lama...

"Sakura, aku punya permintaan untukmu, boleh?" tanya Gaara.

"Boleh. Minta apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebelum kau balapan dengan blacklist. Maukah kau balapan denganku? Sekedar percobaan mesin mobil Evomu." jawab Gaara.

"Tentu. Aku sangat senang bisa balapan denganmu, Gaara." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Besok jam 9 pagi dilapangan bekas bandara Konoha. Sekarang aku pulang dulu mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Ok?" tanya Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kayaknya seru." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Kau istirahat untuk persiapan besok." kata Gaara lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Yamaha R1 diikuti Sakura. Kemudian Gaara naik motornya. "Aku pergi dulu. Ingat! Besok ya." kata Gaara lagi.

"Ya." jawab Sakura. Kemudian Gaara pergi dengan motor Yamaha R1 miliknya meninggalkan Sakura.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat.....

Sasuke sedang berkumpul dengan ke14 blacklist lainnya dimarkasnya.

"Jadi dua hari lagi aku berhadapan dengan cewek itu?" kata Seorang berambut merah alias Sasori blacklist 15.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, cewek itu mah gampang." kata Sasori enteng.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa meremehkannya." kata blacklist 4.

"Kenapa, AJ?" kata blacklist 14 Deidara.

"Dia adalah anak dari seorang pembalap terkenal yang pernah mengalahkan kita dulu." kata Aj.

"Anak? Maksudmu cewek itu anak dari Siriyu Haruno?" tanya Sasori.

"Betul." jawab Aj.

DK yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Dia juga keponakanku." kata Dk. Sontak kata Dk ini membuat seluruh blacklist terkejut.

"Keponakanmu? Jadi kau dan cewek itu punya ikatan?" tanya Blacklist 5, Pein.

"Ya." kata Dk. Melihat perdebatatan yang sengit itu(?) Sasuke kemudian angkat bicara memenangkan mereka.

"Dengar semuanya. Besok ada turnamen racing. kudengar Sakura juga ikut. Dan dia memakai mobil Lancer Evolution VIII MR yang dapat melaju hingga 300 km/jam. Dan kita belum tahu berapa kecepatannya setelah ia melakukan tuning up. Yang jelas. Kalian harus bersiap menghadapinya. Besok aku akan melihatnya." kata Sasuke alias Blacklist 1.

"Tidak biasanya ia serius begini." batin kakaknya Itachi alias blacklist 3.

"YOSH." jawab semua blacklist yang ada disitu.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.....**

* * *

Sakura sudah bersiap siap berangkat ketempat yang diberitahukan Gaara. Dia kemudian memanasi mobil evonya yang sudah modif. Mobil evo Sakura berwarna biru dengan gambar Naga disampingnya, dengan Spoiler tipe Banshee, Hood tipe V, dan Roof tipe Dual airstroom serta pelek Racingwheels, tenaga yang dihasilkan 405HP.

Setelah 5 menit. Iapun masuk kedalam mobil dan mengemudikannya keluar sebentar lalu turun lagi untuk menutup pintu rumah persembunyiannya. Setelah itu iapun masuk kemobil dan memacu evonya dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam.

Someminute later.....

Sakura sampai ditempat yang diberitahukan Gaara. Terlihat disana ramai sekali. Iapun melaju pelan pelan dengan kecepatan 20km/jam. Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh orang yang ada disitu. Dia mencari cari Gaara sambil melihat kanan kiri.

"Akhirnya." kata Sakura. Dia menemukan Gaara sedang berdiri disamping sebuah mobil bermerek Volkwagen GOLF GTI spoon perfomance 4wd edition warna abu abu. "Mobil itukan mahal banget dan kecepatannya bisa mencapai 370 km/jam dengan tenaga 550HP. Ternyata dia memilikinya."

Gaara yang melihat mobil evo Sakurapun memberikan isyarat lambaian tangan. Sontak Sakura langsung menuju Gaara. Setelah sampai dan turun dari mobil. Sakura menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara, kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena akan diadakan turnamen balapan. Dan kau ikut turnamen tersebut." jawab Gaara.

"Aku? Lalu tujuannya apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk mengukur daya tahan, tenaga, dan akselerasi mesin. Balapannya adalah memacu mesin melintasi jalan berdinding dengan panjang lintasan 10km. Jadi kau harus menempuh jarak 25km. Hadiahnya berupa uang 500000 yen dengan biaya pendaftaran 500 yen. Aku juga ikut turnamen ini. Tenang saja biaya pendaftaranmu sudah aku bayar." jelas Gaara.

"Jadi begitu. Terima kasih." kata Sakura.

"Sama sama." kata Gaara.

"PERHATIAN PERHATIAN, TURNAMEN AKAN DIMULAI. DIMOHON UNTUK PARA PESERTA MASUK KECIRCUIT DAN BERADA DIGARIS START."

"Ok, Sakura. Ayo kita kegaris start." kata Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Kemudian Sakura masuk kemobil, begitu juga Gaara. Mereka berdua membawa mobilnya kegaris start.

* * *

**Digaris start**

* * *

Sakura dan Gaara sudah tiba digaris start. Sakura melihat sekitar 5 mobil selain Gaara. 5 mobil itu adalah Subaru Impressa WRX-Sti biru, Ford GT Formula Pholyphonic Edition, Cherlovet Corvette Zo6 hitam, Pontiac GTO kuning, Mazda Rx-7 putih.

"Mobil mereka perfomancenya bagus, apa aku bisa menang." batin Sakura.

Gaara melihat Sakura yang sedang cemas lalu berkata. "Sak, anggap saja kau hanya berhadapan denganku saja. Anggap saja mereka polisi yang mengejarmu." kata Gaara. Kata kata Gaara itu membuatnya Sakura semangat. Sebenarnya Gaara juga pernah menerima kata kata itu. Kata kata itu didapatnya saat ia juga berada disopiri yang sama dengan Sakura.

Akhirnya seorang perempuan berjalan digaris start. Dia memberi isyarat kepada pembalap bahwa start akan dimulai.

Penghitungan mundur.

3...

Ngooong...

2...

Ngooong...

1...

GO!

Ngooong...

7 mobil itu melaju kencang. Gaara diposisi 3 sedang Sakura diposisi 6 dibelakang Corvette. Posisi pertama adalah Subaru, sedang Rx-7.

Sakura terus berusaha menyalip Corvette didepannya. Tetapi Corvette tersebut terus membayanginya. Sakura terus berusaha mendahuluinya.

Gaara melihat dari spion mobilnya. Ia melihat Sakura terhalangi. Akhirnya ia memberi isyarat kepada Sakura dengan melambaikan tangannya dari kaca mobil.

Sakura melihatnya. Ia tahu apa itu. "INGAT KATAKU TADI." kemudian dengan semangat membara. Dia langsung menginjak gas penuh. Memasukkan gigi 5 melaju 360 km/jam. Pengemudi Corvette tersebut terkejut. Ia langsung berusaha menghalangi Sakura. Dan...

BRAK...

Sakura berhasil mengecoh Corvette itu. Corvette itu menabrak pagar dan berhenti balapan karena mobilnya telah ringsek parah. Kemudian Sakura berada dibelakang Rx-7. Pengemudi Rx-7 itu berupaya membuat Sakura menabrak dinding.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke sang blacklist 1 melihat balapan tersebut lewat layar Laptopnya. Balapan itu disiarkan via Internet Wifi. "Dia ganas juga." guman Sasuke.

Sementara dibalapan...

Sakura berhasil mendahului Rx-7 kini ia berada dibelakang Ford Gt. Dia tahu mobil didepannya itu mempunyai akselerasi 6900rpm. Dia berusaha mendahului dari sisi kiri. Dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Ford itu yang memakai jalur kanan. Sakura menginjak gas dan melesat mendahului Ford itu.

Gaara sudah berhasil diposisi pertama. Dia melihat kembali kaca spionnya. Terlihat Sakura sudah ada diposisi 3.

"Cepat sekali dia sampai disitu?" kata Gaara.

Tikungan pertama setengah lingkaran 500 meter.....

Sakura berbelok lewat sisi dalam. Dilihatnya Subaru impresa didepannya memakai sisi luar. Sakura kemudian menginjak gas tetapi kali ini dia tidak terlalu keras karena pernah terjadi kesalahan fatal akibat terlalu keras menginjak gas dulu.

Ngooong...

"Tinggal satu orang lagi, aku akan berhadapan dengan Gaara." kata Sakura. Dia melaju kencang dan akhirnya bisa mendahului Subaru. Kini ia berada tepat 10 meter dibelakang Gaara.

Gaara memperhatikannya lewat spion. "Dia ada dibelakangku?"

Tiba tiba Sakura teringat saat dia balapan diOto dulu. Yaitu dia berada dibelakang sebelah kiri. Lalu mencoba memacu mesin pada gigi 4 sampai batasnya. Lalu masukkan gigi lima dan injak gas tanpa menguranginya. Sakura menggunakan cara tersebut kembali. Dia menurunkan gigi mesin keposisi 4 dan memacu mesin hingga batasnya. Sekarang ia berada disamping Gaara. Mereka sekarang pada kecepatan 350 km/jam. Karena jalan lurus sejauh 10 km didepan. Mereka berpandangan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu." kata Sakura.

"Begitu juga aku." jawab Gaara.

Akhirnya Sakura memasukkan gigi maksimum 5. Dia langsung melesat meninggalkan Gaara. Hingga jarak mereka berdua sejauh 50 meter.

Gaara terdiam dan berpikir. "Mungkin aku harus menunjukkannya."

Sakura melaju kencang. Dia melihat speedometernya. 370 km/jam. "Aku berhasil."

NGOOONG.....

Tikungan kedua sekaligus terakhir.....

Gaara berhasil menyusul Sakura dan berada didepan Sakura. Diapun memasukkan gigi maksimum yaitu enam dengan kecepatan 390 km/jam. Mobilnya seperti melayang bak pesawat jet komersial. Saat menikung mobilnya mengalami oversteer atau hilang kendali.

KHIIIK...

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung terkejut. Dia takut Gaara menabrak dinding dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Karena ayahnya meninggal karena kejadian itu. "Tunggu... Ayah? Kenapa baru ingat sekarang?" batin Sakura. Dia kembali memandang kedepan dan kearah Gaara.

"SAATNYA!!!" kata Gaara. Dia membanting steer kekiri lalu menurunkan gigi keposisi 3 membuat mobilnya langsung melambat. Kemudian menginjak gas penuh. Lalu memasukkan gigi 4. 5. Berurutan.

KHIIIK.....

Sekilas Gaara seperti melakukan drift tetapi ini bukan drift. Namun, teknik SLIDING. Karena drift menggunakan rem tangan. Sedangkan sliding memanfaatkan oversteering untuk mengendalikan mobil.

"Wow?" kata Sakura kagum melihat sebuah teknik yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Kalau Sakura terus kaget dan melambat mungkin ia akan ditabrak Subaru dibelakangnya.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Gaara melaju dengan kecepatan 390 km/jam. Mereka berhadapan dengan jalan lurus kearah finish. Kini Evo Sakura. beradu kecepatan dengan Golf Gaara.

395 km/jam. 3 km sebelum finish.

Gaara memimpin didepan. Sakura terus menginjak gasnya.

401 km/jam. 1 km sebelum finish.

Golf Gaara mencapai top speed speednya. Bagaimana dengan Sakura. Dia hampir mencapai top speednya.

3... 2... 1...

Finish.

Sakura finish pertama diikuti Gaara kemudian pengemudi Subaru, Rx-7, Ford Gt, dan GTO.

"Akhirnya." kata Sakura. Kini ia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir lintasan. Gaara kemudian membawa mobilnya berada disamping mobil Sakura.

"Gaara, kenapa kau ingin mencelakakan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu. Hanya untuk menunjukkanmu sebuah teknik legendaris. Yaitu teknik ayahmu, Siriyu Haruno." jawab Gaara.

"Ayah? Pantas aku tadi ingat Sakura. Berarti siapa dia sebenarnya?" batin Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu ayahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayahmu seorang pembalap bukan?" tanya Gaara balik.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Dia juga seorang Street Racing yang legendaris. Dia adalah guruku." jawab Gaara.

"Guru? Street racing legendaris? Berarti teknik itu..."

"Ya. Sliding yaitu mengendalikan mobil yang mengalami oversteering agar tidak mengalami kecelakaan ditikungan. Mirip drift." jawab Gaara. "Aku akan mengajarimu teknik ayahmu yang sudah ayahmu ajarkan kepadaku." kata Gaara.

"Baiklah."

Sementara itu.....

"Bukankah itu teknik yang langka? Hanya street racing legendaris yang bisa menggunakannya. Tunggu dulu." kata Sasuke kemudian menyalakan internet dilaptopnya. "Jangan jangan itu..."

Klik.

SIRIYU HARUNO. Seorang street racing legendaris. Satu satunya pemilik dan pengguna teknik SLIDING. Dia mempunyai seorang murid yang akan mewarisi teknik itu. Dia juga berharap anaknya Sakura Haruno, agar menjadi hebat sepertinya.

"Tidak salah lagi. Orang berambut merah itu adalah murid Siriyu Haruno, Sabaku no Gaara yang mewarisi teknik legendaris itu." batin Sasuke. "Ini semakin menarik saja."

Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk keSkyLinenya(mobil Sakura yang berhasil ia dapat).

"Kami akan serius menghadapimu." katanya sambil memacu mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Akhirnya Chap 3 selesai. Huh.**

**Gimana senpai? Kepanjangan apa kependekan? Karena Chap ini adalah Chap yang paling susah buat author ini membuatnya, sehingga harus main PS dulu buat cari ide. Hehe.**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa teknik SLIDING adalah teknik andalan saya saat saya main PS 2 Balapan Granturismo 4. Hehe. Soal nama ayah Sakura. SIRIYU, itu adalah nama author yang ber-wall dengan sy diFB(entah betul apa nggak tulisannya. hehe*digaplok ama yang ngerasa). Hehe.**

**Ok senpai sekalian. Dan juga para Reader semua. Sya minta dan sangat untuk REVIEWnya ya???**

**Arigatou.**


	7. Good Bye, Evolution!

"Jadi kau murid ayahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dan aku akan mengajarimu apa saja yang pernah diajarkan ayahmu padaku." kata Gaara.

"Eng... Baiklah. Kita mulai kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok, mulai jam 7 pagi sampai 5 sore." jawab Gaara.

"Okelah kalo begitu." kata Sakura.

* * *

**King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Chevrolet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston martin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha.**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

**Chapter07:GOOD BYE, Evolution!**

* * *

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." kata Gaara sambil mengemudikan Golfnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok." kata Sakura. Dia juga pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam. Sakura melaju kencang. Dia belum menyadari bahwa ia diikuti. Sesekali Sakura melihat kaca spionnya. Dia melihat sebuah mobil merah dengan warna hitam dibagian tengah dempernya serta lambang 3 berlian ditengah tengah demper hitam tersebut.

"Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X." kata Sakura. "Kenapa ia mengikutiku..... Tunggu dulu." Sakura tahu sesuatu dari mobil "Evo X" itu. Sebuah sirine batang horizontal berwarna merah dikiri dan biru dikanan. "Polisi? Aku harus kabur."

NGOOONG.

Sakura mempercepat lalu evonya dengan kecepatan 17 km/jam. Dengan terus mengawasi polisi itu dari kaca spionnya. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Tetapi polisi Evo X itu terus mengejarnya.

Setelah tiba dijalan Veteran Konoha. Ia hampir ditabrak oleh 2 mobil berjenis SUV. "Range Rover Sport dan Land Rover Sport? Ini mulai serius. Bisa-bisa seluruh polisi Konoha mengejarku!" kata Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, 2 orang polisi sedang menyebarkan paku diujung jalan itu. Tepat diujung jalan itu terdapat sebuah sungai yang dangkal namun berasus deras. Kebetulan jalan itu lurus sepanjang 5 km dengan pertigaan berbentuk huruf "T" diujung jalan.

Sakura terus mempercepat laju evonya. Kini kecepatannya 350 km/jam. Polisi evo X itu sudah berada disamping kiri Sakura. Dia kemudian menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Terlihat polisi itu berambut perak dengan kain yang menutup mulutnya dan Sakura sangat mengenal sosok itu.

"Kakashi?"

"Hai, Sakura. Kalau kau tidak mau aku menangkapmu secara baik-baik maka..... Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara kasar." kata Kakashi. Kemudian ia mengambil radio mobilnya. "Anko dan Yanato. Sekarang." kata Kakashi.

"Aku beri peringatan terakhir, mau kah kau memakai cara baik baik?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak akan pernah..... Aku tidak akan pernah tertangkap oleh polisi murahan seperti kalian." kata Sakura sambil terus menambah kecepatan evonya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan mendadak laju evo X nya.

"Kenapa dia?" kata Sakura heran. Diapun berangga Kakashi berhenti mengejarnya tetapi..... Salah!

Sakura terkejut. Jauh 1km didepannya ada jebakan palu. Diapun berusaha menghentikan laju mobilnya. Tetapi..... 2 mobil SUV yaitu Range Rover Sport dan Land Rover Sport menabraknya dari belakang membuat Evo Sakura mengalami kerusakan parah dibagian belakang, Spoilernya bengkok hampir lepas, demper belakangnya ringsek, as roda belakang patah, namun laju mobil Sakura tidak berhenti. Mobilnya terus melaju karena didorong dengan kuat oleh 2 mobil SUV dibelakangnya. Diapun pasrah. Namun ia tak ingin teman-temannya kecewa terutama ayahnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Ayah, teman teman. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian..... Baiklah aku akan berusaha."

Sakura langsung menginjak gas. Karena mobilnya 4wd jadi as roda depan ikut berputar sesuai dengan injakan gas. Namun as roda belakangnya patah. Menyebalan evonya menimbulkan percikan api. Sakura tahu mobilnya tidak bisa diselamatkan juga jarak jebakan paku itu sudah dekat...

"Good bye, Evolution!" kata Sakura. Ia kemudian meloncat dari mobilnya melalui sisi kiri.

DUGH.

Sakura terguling-guling, tubuhnya penuh memar, dahinya berdarah. Ia hampir saja tak sadarkan diri kalau saja tidak dikejutkan suara petir dan hujan.

"Hujan?" batin Sakura. Ia terus memandangi sisa sisa jejak dari mobil evonya yang ditabrak 2 SUV polisi itu.

"Maaf Teman teman, Ayah. Lagi lagi aku tidak bisa menjaga mobilku sendiri." kata Sakura. Ia segera berlari dan bersembunyi karena sekarang ia sedang dikejar kejar polisi. Ia berhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara ledakan.

"Maaf." ia terus berlari dan bersembunyi digang gang kecil.

.............

KEESOKAN HARINYA.

..........

Dimarkas para blacklist

Semua blacklist sedang berkumpul. Ada yang duduk diam, ada yang mereparasi mobilnya. Tiba tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah mobil Rx-7, Tobi sang blacklist 13. Dia langsung keluar dari mobilnya tanpa menyadari menginjak Deidara yang sedang mengganti oli mobilnya.

"Senpai! Ada berita penting." teriak Tobi yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada DK.

"Berita apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Tentang Sakura. Tadi malam, mobilnya dikejar oleh polisi. Dan diberitakan pula. Mobilnya jatuh kesungai. Didalam mobil tersebut tidak ditemukan Sakura. Diperkirakan Sakura berhasil meloloskan diri sebelum mobilnya tercebur kesungai." kata Tobi.

"Jadi, dia masih selamat?" tanya DK.

Tobi mengganggukkan kepala. DK lega.

"Apa dia masih bisa balapan dengan kita?" guman Konan.

"Mungkin saja." kata Pein.

Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk setuju.

* * *

**Disuatu tempat.**

* * *

"APA..?"

Gaara yang sedang minum kopi tiba-tiba tersedak gara-gara membaca berita koran pagi ini.

POLISI HAMPIR BERHASIL MENANGKAP SALAH SATU STREET RACER PALING DICARI DI 3KOTA. SAKURA HARUNO. NAMUN IA BERHASIL KABUR SAAT MOBIL YANG IA NAIKI DIKEPUNG POLISI DARI BELAKANG. DIPERKIRAKAN IA MELOMPAT DARI MOBIL TANPA SEPENGETAHUAN POLISI. INI DIBUKTIKAN DARI MOBILNYA YANG SUDAH HANCUR NAMUN TAK ADA ORANG DIDALAMNYA.

"Jadi, setelah pulang kemaren Sakura dikejar polisi? Aku harus segera menemuinya." kata Gaara. Ia kemudian bergegas mandi dan ganti pakaian. Kemudian menyalakan mobil golfnya. Ia berniat menuju ketempat Sakura segera. Kemudian ia memacu mobil golfnya dengan kecepatan 80km/jam.

* * *

**10 menit kemudian.**

* * *

Gaara akhirnya sampai ditempat Sakura. Kemudian ia membunyikan klacson mobilnya.

TIIIT.

Brek.

Pintu bangunan didepannya dibuka sehingga Gaara kemudian masuk bersama mobilnya. Setelah parkir, ia kemudian turun dari mobil. Terlihat olehnya Sakura sedang berdiri dipintu bangunan itu. Terlihat pula dahinya diperban, lengan atas kirinya juga diperban. Serta jalannya agak tegopoh-gopoh.

"Sakura.?! Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa apa. Cuma luka dikit. Dan tidak pent... Akh." kata Sakura terhenti. Tangannya kembali Sakit.

"Sakura?" kata Gaara cemas. "Kalau keadaanmu begini, bagaimana kau akan menghadapi Blacklist?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak punya mobil lagi. Uangku tinggal 20.000 yen. Tidak cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil ataupun untuk memodif sebuah mobil." kata Sakura.

Gaara tahu Sakura seperti putus asa. Dia memikirkan sesuatu. Dan "TING" lampu jalan menyala gara gara konslet(?). Gaara menemukan sesuatu dipikirannya. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Sakura dan berkata.

"Ikutlah denganku." kata Gaara.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura pemasaran.

"Tempat rahasia. Kau akan terkejut." kata Gaara.

"Oh." Sakura hanya ber OH ria.

Akhirnya Sakura mau diajak Gaara. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil Golf Gaara. Mereka pergi ketempat yang kata Gaara tempat rahasia.

* * *

**SOME Minute later.**

* * *

"Ini, dia." kata Gaara.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura. Ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang kokoh dan seperti Circuit.

"Disinilah ayahmu mengajariku." kata Gaara.

"Lalu aku memakai mobil apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." kata Gaara. Kini ia mengemudikan mobilnya kesebuah garasi dibangunan tersebut. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil begitu juga Sakura. Dan berjalan kearah garasi tersebut. Dan membuka pintunya.

"APA....?" Sakura terkejut. Didepannya kini terlihat sebuah mobil racing Amerika. Cevrolet Camaro LM '99.

"Gaara kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Dan satu lagi. Mobil ini adalah mobil yang digunakan ayahmu saat melawan para blacklist." jawab Gaara yakin.

"Dan, kau akan memakai ini untuk melawan blacklist besok." kata Gaara lagi.

"M... Mobil ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang masuk dan kendarai mobil ini. Aku akan mengajarkan teknik ayahmu." kata Gaara.

"Baik."

* * *

**Di tempat lain.**

* * *

"NARUTO!!! Coba lihat ini!" kata Ino berlari arah Naruto sambil membawa koran hari ini. Mereka sedang berada dibengkel Ino di Konoha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"LIHAT INI!" teriak Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah berita di koran.

"What the....?" kata Naruto heran.

"Sebaiknya kita ketempat Sakura sekarang." kata Ino.

"Yosh."

* * *

**In Sakura and Gaara.**

* * *

KHIIIK.

"Ayo kau hampir bisa." kata Gaara.

Sakura kembali berusaha mengendalikan Camaro LM itu untuk menaklukkan teknik SLIDING. Tetapi, ia belum terbiasa dengan mobil berdaya tinggi.

"Teknik ini sangat tepat untuk kau gunakan melawan blacklist 15." kata Gaara.

"Baiklah."

Sakura kembali memacu Camaro LM. Kini dengan semangat membara iapun berusaha kembali. Dan...

KHIIIK.

Akhirnya Sakura menguasai teknik Sliding.

"Aku berhasil." kata Sakura senang.

"Ok. Cukup untuk hari ini. Besok kau siap siap untuk melawan blacklist 15." kata Gaara.

"OK."

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Chapter depan: BLACKLIST 15 : start Race!!! **

**Huwa. Akhirnya bias update tepat seperti yang direncanakan. Hehe.**

**TANKS FOR REVIEW:**

**ChiweSasuSaku. Aj. Bananaprincess. Intan. Sakura Platinum lady.**

**Terimakasih Review and khususnya kepada bananaprincess yang member saya masukan berharga tentang kesalahan ketik fic sy jg yang lainnya.**

**Ok Review again???**


	8. Blacklist 15 : Start Race

**As-kum Wr Wb.**

**Tanpa koment langsung aja…**

**Answer Of Review:**

**Resaya Kosui Ryou** : Tertangkap? Sama dong. Hehe. Sy selalugk bias ngindarin paku*siapa yg nanya? Txs For rev. rev again?

**Bananaprincess:** hehe. Makasih. Untuk Lexusnya seperinya Chap depan. Memang antara Premium dan pertamax Cuma beda nilai oktan. 95 dan 99. Hehe. Rev Again?

**Intan SasuSaku****: **Mulai chap ini, bakal panjang. Hehe. Saku mungkin menang tp juga kalah tp bukan kalah dgn blacklist. Saku bakal sy beratin usahanya kalo ngelawan Blakclist. Hehe. Rev again?

**pick-a-doo**: Yap, Ni dah update, txs dah rev. Rev again?

**Risle-coe**: yap betul. Fic ini akan pangang chapnya. Hehe. Txs rev. Rev again?

**Masuk kecerita yuk?**

* * *

**Pada malam hari pukul 24.00.**

NGOOONG. NGOOONG. NGOOONG.

Khiiik. Khiiik. Khiiik.

Sebuah Audi TT 4.3 Quatro warna merah dengan body kits 3, spoiler jenis Banshee, pelek KONIG sedang melakukan drift disebuah jalan tol Konoha. Mobil itu sedang balapan dengan sebuah Mitsubishi Galant MR, dengan spoiler Wildlife jenis GT, pelek OZ 15' warna merah, body stock Warna Putih.

Khiiik...

Kemudian kedua mobil itu berhenti tepat disebuah perempatan lampu merah.

"Kau cukup tangguh juga, Hinata." kata pengemudi Audi TT.

"Tentu saja, Temari." kata Hinata.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan orang yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Temari.

"Eng... Dia adalah Queen of Street Racer Otogakure. Sekarang ia tinggal di Konoha." kata Hinata.

"Queen of Street Racer?" tanya Temari.

"Sakura." kata Hinata.

* * *

**NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Cherlovet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston wartin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha.**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Chapter 8: Blacklist 15 : Start Race.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

* * *

Pagi hari. Pukul 07.30.

"Hah... Pagi yang melelahkan." kata Sakura. Diapun turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia sedang memakai baju berwarna biru, dan celana jeans, warna hitam.

"Hm... Balapannya dimulai sekarang. Moga-moga cepet berhasil." kata Sakura.

TIIIT.

Suara klakson berbunyi. Sakura heran. Suara klakson ini berbeda dengan milik Gaara. Karena rasa ingin tahunya timbul, Sakura'pun berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah sampai dibelakang pintu. Sakura mengintip dari jendela. Terlihat sebuah mobil berlogo Nissan dengan pengemudi berambut model ayam'nya. Berbaju hitam, berjaket dan bercelana biru tua.

"Skyline? Jangan-jangan..." Sakura langsung membuka pintu.

BRAK.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku kesini hanya mau menyerahkan sesuatu padamu(menyodorkan sebuah buku) ini untukmu." kata Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menerima buku itu.

"Ini jadwal untuk melawan para blacklist." kata Sasuke.

"Jadwal?" kata Sakura heran.

"Hn. Jadi tepat waktukah jadwalmu dengan blacklist 15 jam 3 sore nanti. Jadi bersiaplah." kata Sakura.

"Aku selalu siap setiap saat!" kata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Okelah kalo begitu. Kalau kau benar benar siap. Kau tak mau'kan kehilangan Skyline'mu?" kata Sasuke. Diapun langsung masuk ke Skyline itu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke sudah pergi, Sakura'pun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba...

Khiiik...

Sakura terkejut. Lalu ia'pun melihat sekitarnya.

"Apa itu?" kata Sakura.

Sakura melihat sebuah Audi TT 4.3 Quatro warna merah dengan body kits 3, spoiler jenis Banshee, pelek KONIG sedang berjalan kencang kearahnya.

"Siapa pengemudi Audi itu?" kata Sakura.

Ketika jarak sudah 1m dari Sakura. Mobil Audi TT itu langsung nge-drift dan memutasi Sakura dengan arah jarum jam.

KHIIIK.

Setelah 10 putaran mobil itu berhenti, kemudian jendela pintu mobil diturunkan. Terlihat sipengemudi memakai helm dan baju khas balap.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

Pengemudi itu keluar dari mobil Audi TT'nya. Dia kemudian melepas helmnya. Terlihat orang itu adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning bercepol empat.

"Aku Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara." kata Temari.

"Kakak perempuan Gaara?" kata Sakura.

Temari menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau Sakura. Queen of Street Racer Otogakure?" tanya Temari.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan balapan dengan Blacklist'kan?" tanya Temari.

"Ya. Nanti sore pukul 3." jawab Sakura.

"Salam kenal. Aku Temari. Kakak perempuan Gaara. Kalau begitu sekarang lawan aku." kata Temari.

"Baiklah tapi kau tunggu dulu disini sekitar 15 menit. Aku belum mandi." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah." jawab Temari.

Sakura'pun masuk kerumah.

* * *

**15 minute later.**

* * *

Gerbang rumah persembunyian Sakura dibuka. Sakura keluar dengan mobil Cevrolet Camaro LM warisan ayahnya. Dia memakai baju yang sama saat melawan Sasuke dulu. Lalu ia berada disamping Mobil Audi TT Temari.

"Ayo kita mulai Temari." kata Sakura.

NGOOONG...

Greg.

Pintu gerbang ditutup.

"Ayo, Sakura." kata Temari. Temari kemudian masuk kemobilnya.

"Mana jalurnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu'kan rute tol Konoha? Pertama start disini kemudian kekanan terus sampai dipersimpangan tol belok kanan dan ikuti rute tol Konoha yang memutar sampai dengan finish dipersimpangan itu. Mengerti?" kata Temari.

"Ya. Ayo kita mulai."

NGOOONG...

Seekor burung merpati sedang mendapat didepan 2 mobil sport itu.

**AUDI TT 4.3 QUATRO VS CEVROLET CAMARO LM.**

NGOOONG.

Burung merpati itu terbang.

Khiiik.

2 mobil itu melaju.

Temari mencabu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 220 km/jam sedang Sakura dibelakangnya dengan kecepatan 230 km/jam.

"Dia hebat juga." batin Temari.

Kedua mobil'pun dalam posisi sejajar.

Tikungan pertama 70' kekiri.

Temari langsung nge-drift sedang Sakura hanya melakukan power slide sehingga ia tertinggal jauh dibelakang Temari. Temari melihat spion.

"Hn. Dia menggunakan power slide? Jarang ada pembalap yang memakai itu karena memperlambat lalu mobil." kata Temari. Diapun memasukkan gigi 5 dengan kecepatan 310 km/jam.

Melihat ia tertinggal cukup jauh dan kebetulan jalan tol ini Tikungannya tumpul alias melengkung. Sakura'pun menginjak gas dengan kecepatan 350 km/jam.

Jalan lurus 5km.

Kedua mobil itu kini berjarak 10m. Audi Temari dengan kecepatan 356 km/jam. Cevrolet Camaro LM Sakura dengan kecepatan 360 km/jam.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah mobil Lexus SCX 430 Yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua. Mobil itu menyalakan lampu dim.

"Dia mau bergabung." kata Temari.

"Baiklah." kata Sakura.

Temari dan Sakura melambaikan tangan. Melihat itu Lexus itu mempercepat lajunya.

Temari memasukkan gigi ke-enam dengan kecepatan 370 km/jam. Dan sudah mencapai top speednya serta berada diposisi pertama.

NGOOONG.

Satu demi satu mobil dijalan itu mereka salip.

Sakura berada diposisi kedua, Lexus itu berada diposisi pertama.

1 km sebelum finish. Jalan lurus.

3 mobil itu dalam satu garis.

Temari sudah mencapai top speed. Sakura berada pada kecepatan 395 km/jam pada gigi-5. Sedang Lexus itu dengan kecepatan 400 km/jam.

100m.

Sakura berusaha menyalip Lexus itu, namun dengan sigap Lexus itu menghalanginya. Temari berada jauh dibelakang.

**FINISH.**

Lexus berada diurutan pertama, sedang Sakura kedua dan Temari ketiga.

"Sial!" kata Sakura.

"Siapa pengemudi Lexus itu?" kata Temari.

Sakura kini mengemudikan mobilnya dipinggir Lexus itu. Diapun memandang Lexus.

"Hei! Pengemudi Lexus. Tunjukkan wajahmu." kata Sakura.

"Hn." kata pengemudi Lexus.

NGOOONG.

Pengemudi Lexus itu pergi tanpa memperlihatkan wajah'nya pada Sakura dan Temari.

"Dasar sombong." umpat Sakura.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kita kalah darinya. Oh ya, aku juga pergi dulu. Daa. Moga kita bisa bertanding lagi." kata Temari melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." kata Sakura.

NGOOONG.

Temari pergi.

"Hah, pulang saja." kata Sakura sambil melaju pulang.

* * *

**30 menit kemudian. Pukul 10.00.**

* * *

Sakura setelah tiba dirumah persembunyiannya, iapun langsung mengambil peralatan bengkel untuk menservice mobil Camaro LM'nya. Mulai dari mengecek Rem, ban, stir, Mesin dan Oli.

"Sungguh melelahkan." kata Sakura.

Sakura menservice mobil'nya selama 5jam. Dan banyak menguras tenaga.

Dia sangat sibuk hari ini. Sudah selesai balapan, harus menservice mobil dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Pada saat bersamaan.

TIIIT. Suara bel sepeda motor.

"Siapa?" kata Sakura. Iapun berjalan kearah pintu.

BLEK.

Pintu dibuka. Sakura keluar. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut merah bertato "AI" didahi kirinya. Berjaket dan memakai helm jenis Takeshi(teropong). Berwarna hitam diatas sepeda motor Yamaha R1.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau memberitahu padamu. Bahwa sekarang, polisi sedang serius mencarimu. Jadi untuk itu(merogoh tas dan mengambil sebuah kotak). Ini, buku yang berisi teknik-teknik yang diajarkan ayahmu padaku. Beserta ilustrasinya." kata Gaara.

"Oh... Begitu. Oh ya, kakakmu tadi datang kesini." kata Sakura.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Kakakmu, Temari. Tadi dia balapan denganku dan..." kata Sakura terhenti karena Gaara memotongnya.

"Apa kau kalah darinya?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, aku tidak kalah darinya. Tetapi..." kata Sakura.

"Tetapi apa?" tanya Gaara.

"... Aku kalah dari Lexus SCX430." kata Sakura.

"Oh... Aku tahu siapa pengemudi Lexus itu. Apa dia berhasil melebihi top speed'mu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya." jawab Sakura.

"Dia bernama Neiji. Salah satu peserta tournamen yang kau menangkan dulu. Dia menaiki Subaru Impressa Wrx-STI." kata Gaara.

"APA? Jadi, dia pernah kujalahkan." kata Sakura.

"Ya. Jadi kalau begitu. Sepertinya kau harus bersiap dan melawan para Blacklist tanpa aku." kata Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan keluar negri. Aku ikut sebuah Tournamen Internasional Grand Turisnn ke-4." kata Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menghalangimu. Namun apa kau masih bisa'ku telepon?" tanya Sakura.

"Masih. Dan ini nomer yang akan kupakai nanti." kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan nomer Hp Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Kudoakan supaya kau berhasil." kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." kata Gaara sambil memakai helm'nya.

NGOOONG.

Gaara pergi dengan Yamaha R1'nya. Setelah Gaara pergi, Sakura kembali masuk kedalam rumah persembunyiannya.

"Hah, kenapa makin sulit masalah ini?" kata Sakura.

Sakura'pun meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Belum satu menit, datang lagi orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut kuning dikunci ekor kuda, berbaju biru separo badan dan rok selutut memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, apa-apa kok." jawab Sakura.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura." kata Naruto.

"Sudah kubikang, aku tidak apa-apa." kata Sakura menegaskan.

"Awas kalo terjadi apa-apa?" ancam Ino.

"Hehe, jangan terlalu begitu, ah. Ayo masuk." kata Sakura.

"YA." jawab Ino dan Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura membuka gerbang. Membiarkan Cardilac Escalade Eks masuk dan parkir didalam.

Kemudian mereka bertiga duduk dikursi tamu. Sakura menyiapkan 3 gelas teh.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanya Sakura. Membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami agak mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Kau tahu? Kau sudah menjadi buronan. Kami takut jika kau berlama-lama di Konoha, kau bisa terancam." kata Naruto.

Sakura terkejut mendengar itu.

"Apa maksudmu, kau suruh aku batalkan balapan ini dan pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"..."

"Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah banyak berkorban untuk ini. Ingat! Skyline itu pemberian ayahku yang paling berharga. Dan aku harus mendapatkannya kembali. Itu misiku!" kata Sakura emosi.

"Tapi, Sakura..." belum selesai Ino berkata. Sakura memotongnya.

"Dan apa kalian ingin aku mengecewakan banyak orang? Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka berputus asa kalau aku masih bisa. Walaupun 1000 polisi mengejarku, aku TIDAK TAKUT! Karena aku percaya. Bila aku bersungguh-sungguh maka tujuan cepat tercapai." kata Sakura dengan Nada tinggi.

Naruto dan Ino hanya menundukkan kepala. Keyakinan Sakura sudah bulat. Ia akan melawan ke-15 blacklist untuk mendapatkan Skylinenya kembali.

"Baiklah, kami tidak menghalangimu lagi." kata Naruto.

"Ok. Aku sekarang akan pergi kelokasi Blacklist 15. Apa kalian ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Kami akan pulang. Kami kesini hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Baiklah kami pulang." kata Naruto. Iapun berjalan kearah mobil Escalade Ext diikuti Ino. Sakura membukakan gerbang.

"Sakura, aku ada peran untukmu." kata Naruto.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari Hinata. Polisi akan menelusuri seluruh tempat Konoha pada malam ini. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati." kata Naruto dari Mobil.

"Ya, pasti. Jangan khawatir." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi." kata Ino.

NGOOONG.

Naruto dan Ino pergi. Sakura menutup gerbang. Kemudian ia merapikan peralatan service'nya.

"Ini saatnya. Balapan dimulai." guman Sakura.

Sakura bergegas mandi. Dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

* * *

**Home Base Camp Blacklist. **

* * *

"Apa kau sudah siap, Sasori?" kata Aj.

"Hah? Menghadapi gadis itu? Aku selalu siap!" kata Sasori.

"Baguslah." kata Aj.

Sasori'pun berjalan ke VW Golf Gti miliknya.

KHIIIK.

Sasori pergi.

"Sakura, kau akan ada digenggamanlu sekarang." kata Sasori sambil terus mengemudikan Golf'nya.

* * *

**Pukul 15.00. BLACKLIST RACE.**

* * *

Sakura sudah sampai ditempat balapan blacklist 15. Jalan Forest of death.

"Dimana dia? Apa belum sampai?" batin Sakura.

NGOOONG.

Yang ditunggu telah tiba. Sasori, blacklist 15 datang dari arah belakangnya.

Khiiik.

Dia merem mobilnya dari jarak 10m dari Sakura. Kini 2 mobil itu pelajar. Sakura memandang kearah Golf itu, begitu juga Sasori memandang ke Camaro LM itu.

"Kau siap untuk kalah?" kata dua orang itu serempak.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Pinky girl." kata Sasori.

"Begitu juga aku, Bay face." kata Sakura.

Mereka mulai memanasi mobil.

NGOOONG.

Traffic light sedang merah.

3...

2...

1...

NGOOONG.

Hijau.

Khiiik.

**VW GOLF GTI VS CEVROLET CAMARO LM.**

Mereka melakukan start. 2 lap circuit Forest of death.

Sasori berada didepan sedang Sakura dibelakangnya.

"HAHA. Aku menang, Pink Girl." kata Sasori.

"Hn. Dasar ceroboh." batin Sakura.

Tikungan pertama.

Lalu lintas sedang ramai. Banyak mobil berlaku lalang.

Sasori mengambil arah berlawanan. Sedang Sakura mengambil jalur searah.

Jalan dibawah gedung alias terowongan.

Sakura dengan mudah melewati mobil-mobil didepannya. Sedang Sasori terus membahayakan dirinya dengan berada dijalur. Kini Sakura berada pada kecepatan 350km/jam. Sedang Sasori 300 km/jam.

Sebuah jalan perumahan dan sebuah jembatan yang berbentuk cembung seperti jumpingan.

Sakura mulai memasuki kecepatan 360 km/jam. Sasori sudah berada disampingnya.

NGOOONG.

Mobil mereka berdua meloncat dengan ketinggian 3M dari tanah.

BRAK.

Pendaratan yang tidak enak.

Tikungan kekiri 90 derajat.

Sakura dan Sasori melakukan power slide.

KHIIIK.

Tikungan kekanan 90 derajat.

Sasori hampir menabrak sebuah Kontainer. Sehingga ia menabrak dinding pembatas jalan. Sakura memanfaatkan itu. Ia melakukan "SLIDING" teknik warisan ayahnya.

KHIIIK.

Sasori terkejut melihat itu. Itu adalah teknik yang mengalahkannya 5tahun lalu oleh Street Racer legendaris.

SIRIYU HARUNO.

Sasori kembali mempercepat laju Golf'nya.

Jalan berbentuk huruf S.

Golf' Sasori dan Camaro LM Sakura berdampingan. Mereka terus berdempet.

Garis Start kembali. Lap 2.

Setelah memasuki lap 2 atau final lap, Sasori menekan gas hingga 7500rpm. Dengan kecepatan 370km/jam. Sakura berusaha menyusul dengan 6500rpm 375km/jam.

Tikungan pertama. Lap 2.

Sasori terus meninggalkan Sakura. Sedang Sakura berusaha keras menyusulnya. Jalan masih ramai. Kini Sasori jauh dari Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura kembali memakai strategi andalannya. Diinjaknya gas sedalam-dalamnya. Hingga pada batas (gigi 4). Kini ia hanya berjarak 5m dari Sasori.

Gigi 5'pun dimasukkan, Sakura berhasil menyalip Sasori.

Jalan dibawah gedung. Alias terowongan.. Lap 2.

Sakura kini berada didepan dengan kecepatan 390km/jam. Sedang Sasori berada dikecepatan 390km/jam.

Sebuah jalan perumahan dan sebuah jembatan yang berbentuk cembung seperti jumpingan. Lap 2.

Sakura mencapai kecepatan 400km/jam. Tiba-tiba Sasori menyalip'nya dengan kencang sekitar 450km/jam karena dia menyalakan nitrous'nya.

Dan benar saja kenapa Sasori bisa ceroboh. Ia menyalakan nitrous ditempat yang salah. Golf'nya terbang dan jatuh disebuah Pom bensin.

BBBLUUUAAAR.

Pom bensin meledak.

Mengetahui itu, Sakura langsung berhenti. Ia turun dari mobil, terlihat pom bensin itu sudah dikerumuni banyak orang. Sakura berlari kearah pom bensin yang terbakar itu.

BBBLUUUAAAR.

Sebuah truk kontainer meledak. Tetapi, tidak membuat Sakura menyerah. Dia berusaha menyelamatkan Sasori. Walaupun banyak yang meneriakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, Sakura tetap berlari ke pom bensin itu.

Sedangkan...

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Sial. Kenapa malah jadi begini?" kata Sasori. Ia terjepit kursi pengemudi sehingga ia tak bisa keluar. Ia terbatuk-batuk karena bau asap yang menyengat serta kadar O2 yang menipis.

"Apa aku akan mati?" kata Sasori.

"Jangan bercanda."

Sasori terkejut, dilihatnya asal suara itu.

"PINKY GIRL?"

* * *

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Blacklist 15: Tanks for Help me. Apakah Sasori selamat saat ditolong Sakura? Apakah polisi Kakashi benar-benar melakukan razia malam hari? Kenapa Neiji mau balapan dengan Sakura? Apakah Kejadian itu bisa menyadarkan Sasori dari kecerobohannya? Tunggu Charter depan. Hehe.**

**Weleh Weleh. Pegel juga ngetik fic ini. Bikin pusing. 2 fic diketik bareng. Wkwkwk.**

**IKLAN:FIC EVOLUTION TEAM CHARTER 3 TELAH DIUPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW YA?**

**Sesuai pesanan dari Salah satu Reviewer. Saya mensertakan beberapa info Otomotif bg Reader and Author sekalian.**

**Pelajaran Otomotif nomer satu...**

**Drift.**

**Drift berasal dari bahasa Inggris yg artinya ngepot. Drift adalah tehnik menikung di tikungan jalan tanpa menabrak/masuk ketikungan.**

**Syarat drift :  
1) mobil : RWD & 4WD (kecuali jeep off road karena tidak bisa). sgt mudah melakukannya, AWD sulit apalagi FWD. Tdk coCok utk kendaraan berat.  
2)saat nge-DRIFT cuaca tdk hujan, karena jln licin akan membuat ban mobil tdk terkontrol sehingga terjadi OVERSTEER karena DRIFT hanya bsa dilakukan di jalan yg halus.**

**Cara drift :  
1) melaju dgn kecepatan tinggi lalu saat ditikungan kurangi kecepatan Dgn injak rem.  
2) lalu tarik rem tangan.  
3) bila arah tikungan kekiri belokkan steer kekiri lalu dgn cpat belokkan kekanan & apabila kekanan belokkan kekanan latlu dgn cpat belokkan kekiri dgn catatan tahan RPM mesin & lepaskan rem tangan.  
3) control steer agar tdk OVERSTEER.  
4) setelah melewati tikungan kembalikan arah kendara'an keposisi normal.  
5) selesai.**

**Efek dari Drift :  
-menghabiskan ban.  
-membuat rem bekerja extra.  
-apabila tdk terampil terjadi kecelakaan.**

**Sekian dan sampai jumpa di Chap depan dan Info Oto Depan.**

**Please Rev Again?**

**Arigatou.**


	9. Blacklist 15: Tanks for Help Me

**Hm... Ok. Gomen telat update, lamaAaaa banget. sy agak punya masalah sedikit yang membuat sy kesulitan mencari ide. sy berterimakasih kpd tman skelasku yg telah membantu sy menemukan ide untuk,chap ini.**

**Tanks for Review: ****Resaya Kosui Ryou, Akira Light Star 98, Intan SasuSaku, Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Answer of Rev:**

**Banana princess: oh, ya maaf membingungkan anda . Hehe. Chap lalu sy lg bingung cara nulisnya, untuk body kits. Itu adalah sebuah body set untuk modif mobil. Biasanya banyak ditemui dibengkel-bengkel modif luar negri. Pelek Konig? Itu nama produsen pelek atau ring terkenal didunia. Coba cari digoogle. Hehe. Rev again??**

**Risle-coe: Hehe. Ya, txs for rev. Rev again?**

**Langsung kecerita yuk?**

.......................................................................

''Jangan bercanda.''

Sasori terkejut.

''Pinky girl?'' kata Sasori.

.......................................................................

**King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property :**

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Chevrolet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston martin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha.**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

**Chapter09: Blacklist 15: Tanks for Help Me.  
**

..........................................................................

''Untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku?'' tanya Sasori.

**DUAAAR.**

Sebuah drum berisi berisi bensin meledak.

''Kau bisa mati karena kecerobohanmu itu, Baby face'' ejek Sakura.

''Biarkan, bukan urusanmu.'' kata Sasori.

''Baik.' kata Sakura. Dengan cepat ia memukul kaca pintu mobil. Tangannya berdarah.

''Keluarlah! Atau kau terpanggang hidup-hidup!'' perintah Sakura. Dia berusaha membuka pintu mobil Sadori. Sasori'pun terkejut.

''Kenapa, gadis ini mau menolongku? Bahkan sampai terluka? Sebaiknya aku terima saja pertolongannya.'' guman Sasori.

''Apa yang kau katakan?'' tanya Sakura.

Sasori terkejut dan salah tingkah.

''Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa.'' kata Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia kembali berusaha membuka pintu mobil Sasori.

**BRAAAK.**

Pintu berhasil dibuka. Tubuh Sakura berkeringat, begitu juga Sasori. Karena udara disitu sangat panas.

''Ayo keluar.'' perintah Sakura.

''Tidak bisa. Kakiku terjepit!'' kata Sasori. Kakinya terjepit setir.

''Apa kau punya gergaji besi?'' tanya Sakura.

''Ada dilaci!!'' ´ kata Sasori. Sakura'pun membuka laci mobil. Dan mengambil gergaji besi yang ada disana. Dia mulai menggergaji besi setir mobil Sasori.

**N/A: setiap setir mobil ada bagian yg mudah digergaji. Letaknya dibawah kemudi.**

''ini akan memakan waktu lama!'' kata Sasori.

Sakura menghentikan sejenak pekerjaanya dan memandang Sasori.

''Kalau belum dicoba, mana bisa tahu?'' kata Sakura. Dia kembali menggergaji besi setir mobil Sasori.

''Sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak dari gadis ini. Hm...'' batin sasori.

**BRAAAK.**

Sakuta berhasil menggergaji batang setir. Tetapi.....

**DUAAAR.**

Mesin mobil Sasori mulai terbakar.

''Ayo cepat keluar!!!'' perintah keluar.

Walau agak kesulitan bergerak. Sasori Akhirnya bisa bangkit dan pergi dari tempat duduk pengemudi. Dengan dibantu ´ Sakura. Sasori bisa keluar dari mobilnya yang setengah terbakar.

''Kau bisa berlari?'' tanya Sakura.

Sasori menganggukan kepala. Mereka'pun berlari dan....

**DUAAAR.**

Mobil Sadori meledak. Sasori dan Sakura berhenti berlari. Mereka memandang sebuah Volkwalgen Golf Gti yang sudah menjadi barang tak berguna.

''Terimakasih.'' kata Sadori.

''Untuk apa?'' tanya ]akura.

''Untuk membantuku tadi yang sampai membuat tanganmu terluka.'' kata Sasori.

Sakura menggenggam tangannya.

''Tidak apa-apa. Dan kuharap dibalapan berikutnya kau tidak ceroboh lagi.'' kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sasori berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

''Kau mau pergi kemana?'' tanya ´ Sakura.

''Pergi dari kota ini.'' kata Sasori.

Sasori berhenti sejenak.

''Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan Skyline'mu kembali.'' kata Sasori. Dia kembali berjalan pergi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

''Dasar ceroboh.'' kata Sakura. Dia berjalan kearah Camaro LM'nya. Setelah sampai ia'pun masuk dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ditempat lain tak jauh dari tempat itu, tepatnya dimobil Lexus LFA warna merah, stiker bendera Jepang, spoiler Gt wing, pelek Speedlines, body kits Race car. Sedang stand by mengawasi Sakura.

''Jadi dia yang bernama Sakura? Hm... Kemampuannya lumayan. Malam nanti aku akan menantangnya.'' kata pengemudi Lexus tersebut.

**NGOOONG.**

LFA itu pergi.

................................................................................

**Save House Sakura.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura selesai memarkir mobilnya. Dia turun dari Camaro LM'nya. Kemudian berjalan kearah tempat kotak K3'nya.

Setelah sampai, ia membuka kotak dan mengambil obat merah dan kain kasa'. Lalu diobatinya luka ditangan kanannya.

''Akh... Sakit.'' kata Sakura. Sambil menahan sakit, Sakura Membalut luka ditangannya.

''Aku masih beruntung, jadwal melawan blacklist 14 masih 2 hari lagi. Jadi, aku masih bis ´ ´a menyembuhkan luka ditanganku ini.'' kata Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura berbaring disofa. Dia memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba...

Sakura langsung bangun. Sebuah suara mengganggu tidurnya.

''Ini seperti suara mobil. Tapi, mobil apa? Aku belum pernah dengar.'' kata Sakura. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu masuk.

Setelah sampai, dia'pun keluar. Terlihat 3 buah mobil berkelas dengan model modif yang sama parkir didepannya.

''Mobil dengan aliran yang berbeda. Lexus LFA, Jaguar XLR, dan BMW 760Li.'' Kata Sakura.

**N/A: maksud Sakura adalah jenis mobil yang berbeda. SPORT Exotic, SEDAN sport, dan LUXURIES sedan.**

3 pengemudi mobil itu keluar dari mobil.

''Siapa kalian?'' tanya Sakura.

...........................................................................

**Dimarkas polisi Konoha.**

...........................................................................

Kakashi sedang asyik membaca novel ketika tiba-tiba Yamato membangunkannya.

''Ada apa Yamato?'' tanya kakashi.

''Kapan kita mulai razia malam ini?'' tanya Yamato.

''Em... Jam 9 malam. Biasanya para polutan ´ itu beraksi pada jam itu.'' kata Kakashi.

''inspektur, kenapa kau begitu berambisi dalam setiap razia seperti ini?'' tanya Yamato.

''Karena street racer'lah yang membuat orang tuaku terbunuh.'' kata Kakashi.

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Yamato tidak mengerti.

''Kau tidak mengerti. Ya, sudah. Intinya nanti malam kita akan melakukan razia terhadap mereka.'' kata Kakashi sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

''Baik, Inspektur.'' kata Yamato.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Base Camp Blacklist.**

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

´''Sakura menang??? ´'' kata DK. Dia dengan AJ dan Itachi sedang menonton TV.

''Begitulah.'' kata Tobi.

Deidara yang sedang mereparasi mobil langsung menghampiri tobi.

''Lalu dimana Sasori?'' tanya Deidara.

Tobi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

''Sasori pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.'' kata Tobi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Deidara.

''Berikutnya giliranmu melawannya, jangan sampai kalah seperti Sasori.'' kata Sasuke.

''Hn. Aku tidak akan kalah dari gadis seperti ini. Percayalah padaku.'' kata Deidara.

''Pegang kata-katamu itu, Deidara.'' kata Sakura.

''Hn... '' kata Deidara.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Sakura.**

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura menatap sinis 3 orang yanG ada didepannya.

Pengemudi Lexus LFA laki-laki berbaju oblong warna putih, berambut hitam, bermata hitam, berotot, bercelana jeans abu-abu.

Pengemudi Jaguar XLR laki-laki berbaju oblong ungu, berambut putih kebiruan, bermata lavender, bercelana jeans putih.

Pengemudi BMW perempuan berambut merah acak-acakan, bermata merah, berkacamata minus 2, berbaju T-shirt hitam, Dengan rok mini berwana hitam.

''Perkenalkan aku, Zabuza. Mereka adalah Suigetsu dan Karin.'' kata Zabuza, pengemudi Lexus.

''Baik. Aku Sakura Haruno. Mau apa kalian menemuiku? ´'' tanya Sakura.

''Huhuhu... Kami menantangmu nanti malam, Sakura.'' kata Karin.

''Menantang apa?'' tanya Sakura.

''Nanti malam jam 9. Circuit Street X. Digedung parkir bertingkat Konoha. Kita adu drift.'' kata Karin.

**N/A: street X adalah sebutan untuk circuit balapan adu Drift dan Sliding**.

''Jadi kalian menantangku bersama, ya? Baik. Aku terima.'' kata Sakura.

''Baik, kami tunggu.'' kata Zabuza.

Kemudian mereka bertiga kembali masuk kemobil masing-masing dan pergi dari tempat itu.

**NGOOONG.**

''Hn. Ternyata aku belum bisa beristirahat untuk kali ini.'' kata Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

''Hah, Bulan ini menjadi bulan terberat. Aku akan menelepon Hinata untuk datang kemari. Aku perlu bantuannya.'' kata Sakura. Kemudian ia mengambil handphone Nokia 6600 miliknya.

**TUUT... TUUT... TUUT...**

''Halo?''

''Hinata?'' kata Sakura.

''Ya. Kenapa Sakura?''

''Apa kau bisa membantuku kali ini?'' tanya Sakura.

''Membantu apa?''

''Nanti malam aku adu drift dengan 3 orang yang menantangku. Aku mau kau Memberitahuku kapan polisi melakukan razia.'' kata Sakura.

''Baiklah, sampai jumpa.''

**TUUT... TUUT... TUUT...**

''Aku akan ketoko langganan Gaara untuk membeli ban baru.'' kata Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura masuk kemobilnya dan keluar dari rumah.

**BREK.**

Pintu gerbang dibuka. Sakura langsung Pergi. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah Lexus SCX430 sedang mengintainya.

**NGOOONG.**

Lexus itu kemudian mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura menyalakan DVD car. Lagu Avanged Sevenfol - ´Seize ´ The Day berkumandang di mobil Camaro LM'nya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah Lexus SCX430 berada disampingnya. Lexus itu membuka jendela pintu kiri mobilnya.

''Kau...'' kata Sakura.

Pengemudi Lexus itu laki-laki berambut coklat panjang diikat, berbaju polisi Konoha.

''Neiji. Ternyata kau seorang polisi.'' kata Sakura. ´

''Hn. Kau ditahan.'' kata Neiji.

Sakura langsung menginjak gas dengan cepat. Mobilnya langsung Melaju kencang. Namun, Neiji dapat menyusulnya.

**Jalan lurus pintu Tol Konoha.**

Sakura berada pada kecepatan 290 km/jam.

''Sial. Lexus itu pernah mengalahkan top speedku. Berarti Gaara belum tahu bahwa Neiji adalah seorang Polisi.'' guman Sakura.

Neiji mngemudikan Lexusnya tepat dibelakang Sakura. Dia terus berada dibelakang Sakura.

''Setelah menangkapmu, aku pasti bisa menggeser INSPEKTUR Kakashi dan aku menjadi Komandan polisi Konoha. HAHAHA.'' kata Neiji.

Neiji memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 300 km/jam. Dia kemudian berada disamping mobi Sakura. Dia memandang Sakura. ´

''Kau akan kutangkap.'' kata Neiji.

Sakura kebingungan. Tetapi dia melihat sesuatu didepannya. Tepatnya. 2 km didepannya. Sebuah proyek perbaikan jalan yang membentuk sebuah jumpingan dan halangan dinding.

''Terpaksa kau harus mendapat pelajaran.'' kata Sakura.

Sakura menambah kecepatan Camaro LM'nya. Kini kecepatannya mencapai 350 km/jam. Neiji tidak mau kalah. Dia juga menambah kecepatannya.

**BRAAAK.**

Neiji menyerempet Camaro LM Sakura. Untung saja Sakura bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Sakura melirik kedepan.

''Saatnya.'' kata Sakura.

Perbaikan jalan itu tinggal 100m lagi. Sedang Neiji tidak melihat kedepan.

**Khiiik.**

Sakura mengerem mendadak. Neiji terkejut. Dia memandang kedepan.

''TIDAAAK!!!!!'' teriak Neiji.

**BLAAAR.**

Mobil Neiji menabrak Alat berat yang menutupi jalan. Untung dia masih selamat.

''Sial!!!'' kata Neiji.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Dia'pun pergi dari sana.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................

**15 menit kemudian. Di toko Shop of modif.**

.............................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura sudah sampai. KiÃ±i ia turun dari mobil dan masuk ketoko. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut ´ ´hitam berkulit putih pucat, berbaju T-shirt hitam, celana Jeans Hitam.

''Sai??'' kata Sakura.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tbc.**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Hehe. Yosh langsung saja.**

**Info otomotif.**

**Pembagian mobil menurut jenis putaran roda As.**

**Ada 2 jenis.**

**1) 2Wd: yaitu roda yang berfungsi sebagai pendorong hanya ada 2 roda. ´ atau satu As roda. Dibagi menjadi 2:**

**- Fwd: artinya yang mendorong adalah as roda depan. Contoh: Honda Civic, Timor, Suzuki Estillo, Suzuki Forsa, dan lain-lain.**

**- Rwd: artinya yang mendorong adalah as roda belakang. Contoh : seluruh mobil Mercedez-benz, Toyota all kijang dan lain-lain.**

**2) 4wd: artinya seluruh roda berfungsi sebagai pendorong. Contoh: Off Road Car, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution I-X, Pajero sport, Subaru Impressa, dan ain-lain.**

**Ok, Gomen sekali lagi karena telat update. ^^. sampai ketemu di Chap dan Info oto depan. SALAM.**

**Sign.**

**Angga Uchiha Haruno.**


	10. Blacklist 14 : Fatality

**NARUTO SPEED : MOST WANTED**

**Summary : Sakura the Queen of Street Racer Otogakure harus balapan dengan Sasuke The King of Street Racer Konoha untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi Street Racer sejati.**

**Disclaimer : ****Masasi Kishimoto**

**Character : Naruto dan munkin OC (chapter 2)**

**Property : **

**- Car's : Bmw, Mitsubishi, Mazda, Cherlovet, Toyota, Peugeot, Ferrari, Daihatsu, Suzuki, Dogde, Hummer, Izusu, Subaru, Lexus, Aston wartin, Renault, Mercedez(mc-laren), Porsche, Honda, Yamaha**** and another****.**

**- and All part of car's (engine, body kits, spoiler, hood, roof and stikers).**

**Writing by : Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Producer : FanFiction.**

**Chapter 10 : Blacklist 14 : Fatality.  
**

**Read and enjoy it.

* * *

**

"Sai?" kata Sakura.

Laki-laki itu menoleh kearah Sakura. Dia tersenyum.

"Sakura, ya? Hm, kau sudah jadi legenda dikota ini." kata Sai. Terlihat dia sedang membawa sesuatu. Sakura melihatnya, barang yang di bawa Sai seperti sebuah suku cadang mesin L-6.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Sai?" tanya Sakura menunjuk kearah barang tersebut. Sai melirik barang yang di bawanya tersebut.

"Oh, ini. Ini _turbo stabillize venom. _Bisa mempercepat _akselerasi _mobil dari 0-100 km bisa di tempuh dengan waktu hanya 3 detik. Kau berminat untuk di pasang di Camaro LM'mu?" tanya Sai. "Dan supaya kau memenangkan balapan dengan _Blacklist_." Tambahnya.

Sakura terkejut. Selama ini yang mengetahuinya hanyalah Naruto, Ino, Hinata dan tentu semua _street racer _di kota ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura.

Sai tersenyum kembali.

"Berita trentang kau, satu-satunya perempuan yang berani menantang ke-15 _blacklist street racer_ Konoha sudah tersebar luas." Kata Sai.

"Apa?" kata Sakura terkejut. "Lalu?"

"Banyak _street racer _yang kagum padamu. Ada juga yang ingin balap dengan'mu." Jawab Sai.

"Darimana kau tahu iut?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari sebuah restoran di Suna bernama 'SRB'. Di sana banyak _street racer _berkumpul termasuk _blacklist_." Jawab Sai. Dia berbalik. Dia sedang mengambil sesuatu di tempat elektro. Lalu melemparnya ke Sakura, sakura langsung menangkapnya. Di lihatnya benda itu. Benda kotak dengan layar kecil 5 inchi, serta beberapa tombol dan sebuah antena serta ada pengait di belakangnya.

''Tunggu dulu, ini'kan GPS? Untuk apa memberikannya padaku?" tanya Sakura memperhatikan benda mirip GPS itu.

"Itu police GPS, GPS milik polisi. Untuk mendeteksi pelaku atau tersangka yang sedang kabur dari polisi. Biasa di pakai di USA." Jawab Sai. Sai berjalan mendekati Sakura. Semakin dekat.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mem... eh?" kata Sakura terkejut. Tampa di sadarinya Sai sudah ada di hadapannya. Sai memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Sudah lama, Sakura. Aku tidak merasakan'mu." kata Sai mulai memegang rambut pink Sakura.

"SAI! Sudahlah. Kau bukan apa-apaku lagi!" bentak Sakura memukul pelipis kanan Sai.

**DUG.**

Sakura berjalan menuju ke kasir yang masih kosong. Tiba-tiba, Sai memegang dan menarik tangan Sakura. Tubuh Sakura tertarik dan terjatuh, Sai hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau, kenapa Sai? Auch." Kata Sakura menahan sakit. Tangannya yang masih karena kecelakaan dan menolong Sasori kembali sakit karena membentur lantai.

"S... Sai?" kata Sakura. Sai berdiri tegak di hadapan Sakura. Dia menunjuk Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Kita balapan." kata Sai. Sakura terkejut, dia berusaha bangkit tapi tangannya tiba-tiba sakit lagi. Dia'pun terjatuh lagi.

"A... apa...?" kata Sakura.

"Besok pagi. Kau dan aku adu balap sprint di sirkuit Gunung Otogakure. Kita lihat siapa yang tercepat dan kita buat suatu perjanjian." kata Sai sambil melipat tangannya. Sakura berusaha bangun dan berhasil.

"Ugh... apa perjanjiannya?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Bila kau menang. Aku akan pergi dan kau mendapat'kan _turbo stabillizer._" Kata Sai sambil menggerakkan benda tersebut di tangannya.

"Apabila aku kalah?" tanya Sakura.

"Maka, kita akan seperti dulu. Paham?"jawab Sai memastikan. Sakura terkejut. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sai.

"Karena aku tidak akan takut dengan pecundang sepertimu." Jawab Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Sai dengan raut wajah mengejek. "F*ck you."

"Hn. Ok. Aku nantikan itu." Kata Sai meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedang, Sakura terdiam.

"Huft. Kapan, aku bisa tidur nyenyak?" keluh Sakura. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura Haruno? _Queen of Street Racer Otogakure_?"

Sakura membalikkan badan.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura kepada orang berambut coklat panjang tersebut. "Pak Hiashi?"

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Iya, Sakura. Em, ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku mau membeli satu set ban _GT-Radial _dan beberapa suku cadang Cevrolet." Jawab Sakura. "Sekalian pasang di sini bannya."

"Baiklah." kata Hiashi mengaggukkan kepala.

"Ini kuncinya. Mobilnya ada di depan toko." Kata Sakura melempar kunci mobilnya ke Hiashi. Hiashi'pun menangkapnya.

"Oke. Kau tidak akan kecewa, Sakura." Kata Hiashi. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Hiashi berjalan keluar menghampiri mobil Sakura. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya memandang barang-barang otomotif yang di pajang di sana. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu.

"Ini dia." Kata Sakura gembira.

* * *

Deidara, sang blacklist 14 dengan Lexus IS300 kuning'nya sedang melaju kencang di jalan tol Konoha. Kecepatannya 300 km/jam. Tapi, sebenarnya dia sedang kejar-kejaran dengan 3 polisi Pontiac GTO warna putih. Deidara memandang polisi tersebut dari kaca spion'nya.

"Nekad juga." guman Deidara.

Di depannya ada perempatan. Deidara kemudian menemukan sebuah strategi. Dia'pun menambah RPM mesin GTO'nya. Kini, 2 polisi berada di sisi kanan mobilnya. Sedang'kan satunya ada di belakangnya. Plisi tersebut, berniat menyudut'kannya di sisi kiri jalan. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di perempatan tersebut.

"Sekarang!" kata Deidara. Dia'pun langsung membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri dengan tajam, lalu dengan teknik _drift_ dan _powerslide_. Deidara berputar tanpa _oversteer_. Polisi di sisi kanan'nya belok kiri namun karena polisi di belakang Deidara tidak tahu, maka ke empat polisi itu'pun bertabrakan dan hancur. Deidara tersenyum sinis. Sudah menjai bakat'nya mengecoh polisi.

"Hahaha, polisi saja takluk denganku. Apalagi kau, Sakura." Kata Deidara. Dia'pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**Jam 07.00 malam.**

Sakura sudah mempersiapkan mobil'nya agar tetap ber'performa bagus pada saat balapan _Street X _nanti di Gedung parkir bertingkat Konoha.

"Aku mau menambahkan Neon di bawah mobil'ku. Supaya keliatan keren." Kata Sakura. Dia kemudian mengambil benda di dalam kotak yang berhasil ia temukan di toko tadi. Neon Plasma warna Biru.

"Keren." Guman Sakura. Sakura kemudianmemasang'nya di bawah mobil.

320 menit kemudian.

"Selesai!" kata Sakura. Tubuh'nyab sudah banyak keringat, baju merah dan celana biru'nya kotor, rambut pink'nya acak-acakan.

"Mandi dulu, ah!" kata Sakura. Ia'pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil sebuah handuk.

25 menit kemudian.

**KRIET...**

Pintu gerbang rumah persembunyian Sakura terbuka. Sebuah Cevrolet Camaro LOM keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut. Setelah di luar, Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu gerbang dan mengunci'nya. Setelah selesai, dia masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan berangkat menuju...

"Gedung parkir bertingkat Konoha. Akan ku takluk'kan kalian!" teriak Sakura penuh ambisi.

**NGOOONG...**

Camaro LM Sakura berangkat dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam.

* * *

**Gedung parkir bertingkat, Konoha.**

Suasana ramai sekali di tempat itu. Terlihat mobil- mobil _exotist, luxury sedan, _dan _supersportturner._ Berjejer parkir disepanjang ruas tempat itu. Terlihat ada beberapa bagian yang kosong membentuk sebuah rangkaian jalan circuit _Street X._

**NGOOONG...**

Sebuah Camaro Lm dengan Neon biru dibawah'nya datang dan membuat semua orang memperhatikan'nya. Ya, Sakura sudah datang. Dia memarkir'kan Camaro Lm'nya di area E-5. Disampingnya mobi-mobil _exotist _seperti Lamborghini Gallardo, Lexus L6, Ferarri F6, Pontiac 9411 Turbo dan lain-lain. Sakura keluar dari mobil'nya. Dia sedang memakai t-shirt merah, celana jeans biru dan ikat kepala untuk menguncir rambut'nya.

"Begitu ramai. Bisa meningkat'kan reputasi'ku kalau aku menang. Akan ku bukti'kan, aku _The Queen of Street Racer_ sejati." Guman Sakura.

Sakura duduk di kap mobil'nya sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah Lexus LFA milik Zetsu.

"Itu dia. Ternyata dia disana." kata Sakura. Ia terus memperhati'kan Lexus itu. Dan tiba-tiba lampu mobil itu menyala. Pintu mobil terbuka dan keluar'lah laki-laki bertubuh besar dan kekar dengan baju singlet putih'nya dan celana hitam yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh'nya dan mobil tunggangannya'.

"Zetsu." Kata Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Zetsu yang berdiri diam memperhatikan'nya. Di samping'nya terlihat pula Jaguar XKR, BMW 760Li. Akhir'nya Sakura sampai. Mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan.

"Ayo kita mulai, Zetsu." Kata Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati, _The Queen of Street racer._" Jawab Zetsu. "Start tribun E-1, finish di lantai teratas." Tambah Zetsu.

"Oke dan bersiaplah untuk menangis." Kata Sakura menantang. Zetsu tersenyum. "Pede sakli kau. Ayo, jangan banyak bicara. Ayo mulai."

Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan dengan kecepatab\n sedang mereka menuju tribun E-1. Start line.

Terlihat seorang cewek berambut merah acak-acakan yang tidak lain adalah Karin. Dia yang akan memulai start mereka.

"Ready."

**NGOOONG...**

Mereka mulai memacu RPM mesin tertinggi mereka.

"Set up."

**KHIIIK...**

Burnout di lancarkan.

"GO!"

**NGOOONG KHIIIK...

* * *

**

**Zetsu "Lexus LFA" VS Sakura "Cevrolet Camaro LM".**

Zetsu memimpin karena _akselerasi _lebih cepat daripada Camaro Sakura.

"Hn. Akan ku kalah'kan kau." Kata Zetsu.

Mereka berdua melaju dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam.

Tikungan petama 360'.

Zetsu masih memimpin. Sakura membuntuti dari belakang. Camaro'nya terus mebelakangi Lexus Zetsu. Dan, tikungan yang begitu tajam itu membuat mereka me'rem engan keras. Zetsu langsung melakukan _drift _dengan kecepatan yang masih tinggi. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

Jalan lurus 30 Meter.

Didukung oleh jalan yang begitu pendek dan sempit, Zetsu terus memimpin. Namun, Sakura tidak menyerah. Camaro'nya terus mencari celah kosong yang bisa di manfaat'kan. Sakura tahu, Lexus Zetsu punya kelemahan fatal. Dan belum saat'nya memanfaat'kannya.

Jalan melingkar keátas atau sama dengan _circle._

Mereka'pun melakukan _drift _dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam dan berada pada RPM mesin tertinggi mobil mereka. Jalanan melingkar itu terus melingkar hingga lantai teratas. Sakura sudah bisa melihat celah. Jalan lurus setelah jalanan _circle. _

Lantai teratas, Jalan lurus hingga finish 50 Meter.

Lexus Zetsu sudah hampir sampai diikuti Sakura, lalu dengan manuver yang rumit. Zetsu berusaha menstabil'kan Lexus'nya. Namun, berakibat fatal. Mobil'nya mengalami oversteer karena ban mobil'nya mengalami kenaikan suhu begitu tinggi dan mengakibat'kan gaya gesek yang kecil. Sakura memanfaat'kan kejadian tersebut. Memang itu yang dia tunggu.

Dengan kecepatan dan RPM penuh, Sakura menyalip Zetsu dengan k\jarak hampir 5 meter dari garis finish.

"YES!" teriak Sakura.

Ia memenang'kan balap tersebut. Semua yang melihat'nya bersorak. Mereka mendekati mobil Sakura. Sakura keluar dari mobil'nya.

"Kau kalah Zetsu." Kata Sakura sambil memandang Lexus putih didepan'nya.

Zetsu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Ok, Sakura." Kemudian Zetsu keluar dari mobil'nya. Dia memnyerah'kan 500.000 yen kepada Sakura.

"Itu hadiah karena kau berhasil mengalahkan'ku." Jawab Zetsu.

"Tanks." Kata Sakura menerima'nya. Dia masuk kembali ke mobil'nya.

"Dan satu lagi. Kini kau adalah King di Circuit ini atau lebih pas'nya. The Queen." Kata Zetsu. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang sudah menjadi The Queen. The Queen of Street Racer.." kata Sakura. Dia melaju kencang meninggal'kan Zetsu dan pergi.

Tanpa disadari'nya setelah ia keluar dari gedung itu. Sebuah Lexus IS300 kuning membuntuti'nya dari belakang.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara. Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti. Tepat di sebuah _traffic light_ yang masih menyala merah. Sakura sudah menyadari kalau dia di buntuti. Dia'pun melakukan burnout.

**KHIIIK...

* * *

**

**Base Champ **_**Blacklist.**_

ke-14 _Blacklist_ sedang bersantai. Sasuke hanya duduk diam sambil bermain Playstation 3 Need For Speed : Most Wanted. Dia tahu, game ini persis seperti mereka. Para _Blacklist_. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang menghampiri'nya.

"Sasuke, aku ada laporan buat'mu." Kata Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Deidara balap lebih awal." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk'kan kepala.

"Aku tahu. Sebelum jadwal'nya 'kan? Tak apa. Aku sudah mengizinkan'nya." Kata Sasuke.

Itachi hanya mengagguk'kan kepala. Setuju.

"Baiklah. Aku akan me'monitor mereka." Kata Itachi. Ia'pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Semakin lama. Semakin seru." Kata Sasuke. Dia melanjut'kan permainan'nya di Playstation.

**

* * *

Kembali ke Sakura.**

Lexus itu mealju kencang dan me'rem mendadak dan tepat di samping Camaro Sakura. Lexus IS300. Sakura tahu siapa itu. Sakura menurunkan jendela mobil'nya.

"Blacklist 14. Deidara. Bukan'nya kita masih besok bertanding?" tanya Sakura.

Lexus itu juga menurun'kan jendela mobil'nya. Terlihat laki-laki berambut kuning panjang dengan jaket hitam kulit'nya.

"Aku merubah'nya aku lebih suka malam hari. Terutama menghadapi seorang wanita." Kata Deidara.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau meremehkan'ku?" tanya Sakura memandang tajam Deidara.

Deidara menoleh dan memandang mata _zamrud_ Sakura.

"Why? Bukan'kah kau hanya seorang perempuan kecil yang berambisi menjadi pembalap terkenal dunia tapi takut dengan kecelakaan?" tanya Deidara.

Sakura terkejut. Dia memperhati'kan baik-baik ucapan Deidara. Dulu ada yang pernah mengejek'nya begitu waktu SMP.

"Kenapa... kau tahu? " tanya Sakura serius.

"Aku adalah orang yang pernah kau kalah'kan dulu waktu kau pertama kali balap mobil dan aku mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibat'kan aku dioperasi." Jawab Deidara.

"Mamuchi. Ternyata kau berganti nama." Kata Sakura.

"Kau baru sadar ya. Kali ini, aku pasti akan bisa mengalahkan'mu. Sakura. Kita bertaruh, siapa yang tercepat menuju pantai pesisir Konoha. Kau tahu'kan?" Tantang Deidara.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Terserah." Jawab Sakura.

Sakura dan Deidara saling memacu RPM mesin ke angka tertinggi.

* * *

**Deidara, **_**Blacklist **_**14 "Lexus IS300" VS Sakura "Cevrolet Camaro LM".**

Tepat saat lampu hijau. Mereka berdua melakukan start.

Jalan lurus 5 km.

Sakura memimpin dengan jarak 5 meter dari Lexus Deidara. Deidara menyalakan _Nitrous_'nya dan melaju melesat 300 km/jam. Mendahului Sakura yang hanya melongo melihat Deidara melaju begitu kencang. Namun, dia kembali tersenyum. Dengan injak'kan gas yang tinggi yang mebuat RPM mesin Camaro LM'nya naik ke 15000 rpm, Sakura berusaha menyusul Deidara yang melaju kencang tanpa menabtak mobil-mobil yang ada di jalan raya. Hebat.

Tikungan melengkung seperti busur penggaris.

Mereka berdua melakukan _drift_. Sakura sudah berada tepat dibelakang Deidara. Ia memasukkan gigi ke-4 dan langsung menyalip Lexus Deidara.

"IS300 tak akan bisa mudah dikalahkan Sakura. Seperti saat kau mengalahkan'ku dulu saat aku sebagai seorang bernama Mamuchi." Kata Deidara. Sakura yang mendengar'nya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua melaju dengan kecepatan 320 km/jam.

Jalan naik 200 meter.

Camaro LM Sakura dan lexus IS300 Deidara sejajar. Mereka saling berusaha mendahului. Dan saat melalui jalan menanjak yang persis seperti _jumpingan. _2 mobil itu seperti terbang setinggi 3 meter tinggi'nya dan...

**BRAK...**

Mobil mereka menimbul'kan cipratan api yang begitu besar. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua berbelok ke sebuah jalan setapak yang masih beralas'kan tanah. Dengan menyalakan lampu _dim. _Mereka bedua tetap melaju melebihi 350 km/jam. Debu berterbangan, hingga membuat jarak pandang semakin pendek. Dan...

**WUSH...**

Sebuah turunan tajam membuat mobil mereka kembali terbang tinggi. Dan mendarat dengan tidak mulus.

**BRAK.**

Mobil mereka bedua kembali mendarat dengan keras. Deidara hampir berhasil mendahului Sakura. Tetapi, Sakura tetap gigih dengan kembali memasukkan gigi ke-5.

Pantai sudah terlihat. Mereka berdua langsung melakukan _drag._ Deidara kembali menyalakan _nitrous_'nya. Mendahului Sakura. Sakura juga menyalakan _nitrous_'nya. Deidara belum tahu kalau _nitrous_'nya tinggal ¼ karena sudah ia pakai tadi waktu start. Sakura sudah menyadari'nya.

Kini kecepatan mereka 400 km/jam. Begitu kencang. Sampai-sampai seekor katak yang melintas tepat di antara mereka ikut terbang sejauh 200 meter. Debu berterbangan, mobil mereka kini mengalahkan laju sebuah mobil F-1.

Mendekati pantai pesisir Konoha.

Sebelum memasuki pantai. Mereka harus melalui persimpangan dengan jalan raya yang begitu ramai.

Camaro LM Sakura kini sejajar dengan Lexus IS300 Deidara. Mereka'pun memasuki persimpangan dan ternyata _nitrous_ Deidara mengalami kehabisan gas dan kenaikan suhu berlebih lalu meledak tepat di dekat saat sebuah truck tangki sedang parkir di persimpangan tersebut. Sakura langsung me'rem dan melakukan gerakan _understeer_ untuk menghindari ledakan itu.

**KHIIIK...**

Sakua berhasil melewati'nya dan langsung berhenti. Dia berlari kearah Deidara dan mobil'nya yang terbakar.

Sakura terdiam. Dia baru sadar. Lexus IS300 Deidara hancur tak berbekas dibawah truck tangki yang meledak karena terpicu oleh ledakan _nitrous_'nya sendiri.

"Deidara Mamuchi."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Note :**

**Hai, apa kabar. Akhir'nya saya berasil mengúpdate fic Balap ini. Hum, maaf ya. Lama banget. ½ Tahun lebih. Hehe, em. Ngomong-ngomong. Walaupun sudah lama tidak diupdate. Saya akan beri informasi otomotif yang lain. Sesuai janji dulu. Hehehe.**

* * *

**OTOMOTIF INFO :**

Istilah-istilah tentang jenis-jenis mobil.

JEEP : Mobil offroad. Contoh : H2, Katana dll.

Truck : Mobil Pengangkut barang, biasanay bermesin diesel. Contoh : Truck Fuso, Mitsubishi Strada, dll.

MPV : Medium People Vehiscle. Atau mobil keluarga. Contoh : Honda Freed, Toyota Yaris, dll.

SUV : Mobil-mobil besar seperti Jeep. Namun, umum'nya dipakai untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Contoh : Toyota New Fortuner, Daihatsu Terios, dll.

Pick- Up : Mobil pengangkut barang. Biasa'nya bermesin bensin. Contoh : Mitsubishi Colt, Suzuki Cherry Turbo, dll.

Sedan : Mobil yang keicl dan simpel. Punya tempat mobil dan bagasi yang terpisah dari ruang utama. Contoh : Honda Civic LX, Toyota Corrola, dll.

Dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, belum bisa saya sebut'kan cz saya masih belajar. Hehe.

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
